


Fires of Spring

by Shea



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon/Human Relationships, Falling In Love, Healing, Homophobia, Kidnapping, M/M, Revenge Sex, Sexual Content, Souls, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shea/pseuds/Shea
Summary: When Spartos sacrificed his own soul to save his brother, he expected that to be the end of that. But one night some persistent knocking and a fairly good-looking man changes that. Now all Spartos can wonder what has he gotten himself into, and is it worth getting his soul back?





	1. Witching Hour

 Ever since that night, Spartos had been much more careful about _everything._ Everything could lead to death. Everything could lead to.. losing one’s own soul. He tried not to think about it often, lest he question his own sanity again. Twice, he’d snuck into Mystras’ room at night just to make sure he was _really_ there. That he was really alive, and breathing. Then he would go across the hall into the bathroom and examine himself. His own face. He was growing paler, his hair losing its vibrancy.

 Was he dying? No, not exactly. But he _had_ already lost his soul. He didn’t understand it probably any more than Mystras did, and he didn’t know a thing. He didn’t remember anything about that day. It was a heavy weight on his shoulders, being the only one to remember. Well, _technically_ the only one to remember. There was that one man.. But there was no way Spartos would or even could contact him again. Not that he wanted to. He wanted nothing to do with him. Seeing him again would only bring so many bad memories and bad feelings. Spartos was doing so well, he thought, getting over it all. As long as all of that stayed away, all would be well. He thought.

                            ~~XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo~~

It was midnight, again. It was _always_ midnight whenever he’d wake up startled, sweating, and panting. The Witches’ Hour, his father always called it. Spartos always wondered why he called it that, but he never elaborated. Only scolded if he and Mystras were ever caught staying up until or past midnight. He wondered to himself as he got out of bed if his father would still yell at him now, at 22 years old.

It was the same routine again; walk across the hall to Mystras’ room, rest a gentle hand on his chest, make sure he’s breathing, go across once again to the bathroom to check out the damage. This time, Spartos was pretty shocked. His hair was only a dull red now, like some dye that had faded. His eyes and cheeks looked sunken, and his skin was no longer milky-pale. Just sickly pale. _Deathly_ pale. He gently touched his own face with his bony fingers, and thought to himself if he really was dying.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when there was a knocking on the front door. Alarmed, Spartos grabbed the closest thing to him, which happened to be a soap dispenser. He opted to just go back to bed and ignore it, but the knocking came again. It sounded urgent.

 _Murderers or burglars wouldn’t knock first.. Right?_ He thought to himself. He slowly crept into the hallway to peer down the stairs, but it was all dark. Again, the knocking. It sounded even louder, if possible. Biting his lip, he gripped the soap a little tighter before going down the stairs, one at a time. By the time he reached the bottom, the knocking had stopped for a while. Spartos half-hoped that whoever it was had gone. But as soon as he lowered his fist, the knocking started up once again, but on the back door.

Spartos’ nerves were on fire at this point. Whoever this was probably knew their way around the house, if they managed to find the backdoor so quickly. His eyes darted to the clock above the dining table. 12:26. He weighed his options in his head; whether he should open the door, or just call the police. But what if someone was in trouble? What if he was being a burden to somebody by calling the police at midnight?

Once he reached the bar overlooking the kitchen, he exchanged the soap dispenser with the blender instead. He figured that’d probably do him more damage if he were to be attacked. Then he thought of Mystras. _How is he still sleeping through all that noise?_

“Hey! I know you’re there! I can still smell your scent, y’know!” The person outside shouted, and Spartos nearly dropped the blender.

Instead, he set it down on the counter and practically stomped over to the door, swinging it open. “ _What_ are you doing here at my house at 12:30 in the morning?” He hissed, wrapping his arms around himself. December nights were always the coldest. “I was promised I’d never have to see you again.”

“I know. Just, let me explain, will you?” The person outside held his arms up in surrender.

“You’re not here to take my brother, are you?” Spartos asked, suddenly worried for his sibling.

“No, I’m not. I told you I wouldn’t take him back. I just..” The man sighed and held out his palm. A glowing purple form appeared, twisting around almost like flames. “I need a favor.”

Spartos blinked in astonishment. First at the purple form, then at the familiar man in front of him. It wasn’t but about three weeks prior that he saw him. And he still looked the same; bizarre, spiky white hair; bright, peridot-colored eyes that almost seemed to glow in the dark; tanned skin exposed so much, he left little to the imagination. The gold and rubies he decorated himself with really did suit him, though. And if Spartos was being completely honest, he _was_ really attractive. On a godly level. The way he was dressed proved that much too. He had a golden collar necklace with a ruby sitting at the base of his throat. His chest was exposed, and he had a dark red tattoo on his solar plexus. For pants, all he wore was a silky black wrap tied around his waist and ending at about his knees. He had golden gladiator sandals, and his finger and toe nails were black. Spartos couldn’t tell if he painted them, or if that’s how they were.  Either way, he felt very unimportant in his t-shirt and bath robe.

Spartos stood in the doorway for a few more moments before nodding his head to the side. “Come inside, then. If you _swear_ you’re not taking my brother.”

“I said I swear! Geez..”

Spartos nodded once, though still weary. While friendly enough, Spartos still didn’t trust this guy. How can one trust the person that took their soul, after all? He lead him inside, through the dining room and into the living room. “We can talk here. Just keep your voice down; my brother is still asleep.”

The male before him nodded, his eyes scanning around the small living space. He eventually took a seat on the leather couch like it was his throne, ankle resting on his other knee, and his arms raised on the back of the couch. Spartos resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “How is your brother?” The white-haired male asked leisurely. “Does he remember anything?”

“No,” Spartos answered with a shake of his head. “He doesn’t remember. And he’s been just fine.” He sat down in one of the matching living chairs across from the mysterious yet familiar man. “You know.. I, uh, never got your name. And I suppose I should know it if I will be helping you with your… favor.”

“My name, right.” He nodded and pursed his lips as though he’d forgotten such a detail. “Humans tend to call me Sharrkan. So, Sharrkan.” He decided, and then grinned.

“’Humans?’” Spartos cocked an eyebrow at him. “What _are_ you?”

Sharrkan snickered to himself before regarding Spartos. “You didn’t think to ask me that the last time we met?”

“There wasn’t much time to just sit around and have tea. And afterwards you’d just vanished.”

“Sorry. Business cut in.” He waved a hand in the air dismissively. “I’d rather get to the important parts. My favor.” He waved his fingers a little and the purple wisp of smoke danced between them.

Spartos sighed out of his nostrils. “What do you want?”

“I.. need some place to stay. And someone to help me.”

Spartos blinked a few times. “I’m sorry, _what?_ ”

“I said, I need a place to stay and someone to help me.” He sighed at Spartos’ blank look. “Alright, look. Long story short, I’m a demon. Not just any demon, either. A prince, of one of the many realms. But I got in a bit of trouble recently, so I’ve been banished here to Earth. You’re the only human I know that is still alive. Thus, here I am.”

“Okay… But, why would you want my help?”

“I don’t have any place to stay here, and my powers are gone too. Well, most of them. I can do a few things still. Like this~”  He grinned and spun the little orb om the tip of his finger like a basketball.

“Hey, don’t play with my soul like that!” Spartos huffed, his cheeks puffing out slightly. “So, what? I help you out on your quest, and you’ll give me my soul back? Doesn’t that kind of make our contract null and void?”

“Nope. Help me out, you get your soul back, I’m back in my realm with my powers, and you get to keep your brother. We all win, right?”

Spartos pursed his lips in thought. “How will you get your powers back, though? How will you be forgiven for whatever it is you’ve done?”

Sharrkan seemed to deflate at that. “I’m.. not sure. But look, I know this is what I’m supposed to do, and you’re supposed to help me!”

“But I don’t-“

“Ugh, don’t make me beg. I already don’t have my powers. Begging a human would just-“ He made a face like he had eaten an entire lemon.

“Do you want my help or not?” Spartos crossed his arms. “You’re practically a human yourself, so I don’t want to hear all the comments about us, alright?”

“You mean you’ll help? You’ll let me stay here?”

Spartos sighed before nodding. “Yeah, I suppose.”

“Yes!” Sharrkan jumped up and grabbed his arms. “Ah, thank you! I promise you’ll get your soul back in mint condition once I’ve been restored!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Spartos awkwardly pat his head before yawning. “I have to go back to bed though. I’m tired. You can sleep out here, on the couch. I’ll get you a blanket.”

“You mean, I won’t be sleeping with you?” Sharrkan cocked his head to the side.

Spartos flushed considerably and shook his head. “No! Prince of your realm or not, you will  sleep on the couch!”

Sharrkan chuckled. “I was kidding with you. I don’t even need sleep. Not for right now, anyway.”

Spartos sighed. “Whatever. I don’t care what you do. Just don’t make a mess, and don’t wake up my brother.”

“Yes, sir.” Sharrkan saluted and plopped back down on the couch.

With a final roll of his eyes, Spartos went back upstairs to his bedroom. He couldn’t help but lock his door, as a safety thing, of course. A man in need? Sure. A demon prince? Even Spartos’ wildest daydreams as a kid weren’t that obscure. But he didn’t know what he believed in anymore. After that event three months ago.. it wasn’t hard to believe him. But still..

Spartos shed his bath robe before climbing into his bed. Another yawn shook him before he shut his eyes. He had slight anxieties about leaving that mysterious man in his house unattended. But he was too tired to care. It would all be fine, right? He certainly hoped so, and silently prayed as he fell into a deep sleep for the second time that night.


	2. Cheetos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spartos is getting used to having Sharrkan around, which may take a lot longer than anticipated.

Spartos woke up, feeling awake and _alive_ for once. It was a nice change in pace, he supposed, as he sat up in bed. The sun beat inside his room, birds chirping outside, and one of the neighbors were apparently mowing their lawn. It was, dare he say, peaceful. For a few minutes, anyway. Then there was a loud crash and a curse word. Spartos sighed to himself, running a hand through his hair as he got up and reluctantly went down the stairs.

He didn’t expect to see the scene before him. The man from last night (Sharrkan, if he remembered correctly) was seated at the bar overlooking the kitchen, smiling and conversing happily with his own brother. Mystras was up and making… pancakes?

“Oh, Spartos!” Mystras exclaimed. “You’re awake!”

Spartos blinked as Sharrkan twisted in his seat to glance at him. “Uh... yeah...” He nodded a little bit.

“I met your friend.” He gestured to their guest. “Why didn’t you tell me about him? I didn’t even know he was here.”

“Sorry... It was a very last minute thing.” He sighed.

Mystras only smiled again and turned back to his pancakes. Spartos just shook his head a little bit and sat at the bar beside Sharrkan, stealing a side glance at him. “You didn’t…?”

Sharrkan shook his head. “My lips are sealed.” He replied with a smile.

Spartos nodded once and then glanced at Mystras again. He’d hardly left his room since he came back, his own body fairly weak. They just wrote it off as some kind of illness he’d overcome. Which apparently, he had. Overnight. Spartos had an inkling it had to do with Sharrkan’s appearance, but he didn’t say anything.

“Do you want some breakfast?” Mystras asked as he piled the pancakes on a plate.

“I’m okay.” Spartos answered, shaking his head a little bit. “How are you feeling?”

“Better than ever.” Mystras grinned, completely oblivious, as he poured maple syrup all over the pancakes. “I feel like I could eat ten buffets, or run a marathon.”

“That’s good.” Spartos smiled at him, his eyes still taking in every detail. His skin was now a glowing peachy color instead of ghostly pale, and he didn’t seem so bony. The twinkle of life sparked in his eyes once again. It’s as if he had never died at all. Spartos glanced at Sharrkan again, who only smirked in return.

“So,” Mystras said as he sat beside them. “What’re you guys up to?”

“I… have no idea.” Spartos answered honestly. In truth, he had no idea about anything in his life anymore.

“I’m thinking we might go around the town later. I’m still pretty new here, after all. I want to familiarize myself with your hometown.” Sharrkan mused, and then gestured at Spartos. “You will take me, won’t you?” He asked innocently enough for Mystras not to suspect, but Spartos had the feeling he was commanding him to.

“Sure, fine. We can do that.” Spartos agreed. “Mys, you want to come?”

“No, it’s fine. I’ve got to fight Florianne.” Spartos blinked at him and Mystras elaborated. “Videogame.”

“Ah, right. You’re really going to play videogames all day?”

“Maybe not all day. But I finally feel good enough to do _something,_ and that bitch has had it coming.”

Spartos rolled his eyes and stood up from the counter. “Right. Okay. I’m going to go shower and get dressed, and then we can go.”

Sharrkan nodded a little bit. “Don’t be long.” Spartos yelped when he smacked his butt, sending him a glare.

He trudged up the stairs, rubbing his now-sore bottom with a pout, and turned on the shower. He glanced at himself in the mirror, frowning a little. He was also looking a lot healthier. Was that a good thing? Probably. Did he feel like it was? No. It had _something_ to do with Sharrkan, he knew it. And he didn’t like the fact that that cocky… whatever-he-was was able to do something good for them. It was easier to just pretend he was a bad person, or _thing,_ and throw him out whenever they accomplished what he needed. Never to see his face again- no matter how attractive it was.

Spartos blinked at that and then shook his head. No. Nope. He did not just think that. He groaned to himself as he undressed and then stepped into the warm shower. The water beat down on his back and he groaned again, for a good reason this time. He tilted his head back to let the water run through his hair when the shower curtain suddenly tore away, and he let out a less-than-dignified, horrified scream.

“Hey, have you- stop screaming, it’s just me- have you _tried_ these, Cheeto things?” Sharrkan asked nonchalantly as he put the wrapper in his face.

Spartos, twisting around somewhat to try and hide his intimates from the intruder, just stared at him. “Wh-What the hell is wrong with you? I’m in the _shower!_ And I locked the door!”

“And I picked it.” Sharrkan arched a brow, munching on the cheesy snack. “Get a sexy body, then you’ll have a right to act embarrassed.” He paused. “Actually, with that body, I _would_ be embarrassed to let anyone see it…”

Spartos gaped at him. “Wha- how _dare_ yo-“

“Where _do_ you get these from?”

Spartos, seething now, grabbed the nearest thing to him, which happened to be his shampoo, and chucked it at him. “Get out, you _creep_!”

“Alright, fine.” Sharrkan rolled his eyes. “Humans are so touchy…”

<><><><><><><><> 

Spartos dried off his hair as he went back downstairs, fully dressed but still angry. Angry was an understatement. Barged in on, insulted… He was done, up and down with him.

“I want you to leave.” He demanded as he met Sharrkan in the living room.

“I can’t.”

“Yes, you can. And you will. I refuse to help you.”

“You promised-“

“You are being _extremely_ rude, and arrogant, a-and I don’t want you here anymore!”

Sharrkan’s face went from slightly amused to something a lot darker, that made Spartos wish he were still in the shower. “I suppose you don’t want this back then.” He said, his voice menacing and threatening. In his palm danced the little purple ball of light from before. As Spartos stared at it, as if in a trance, he could feel all of his energy and strength leaving his body, the ball in Sharrkan’s palm growing larger. It was too much to stand, so he just crumpled to the floor, barely able to keep his eyes open.

“O-Okay…” He croaked. “You… I’lll still help…”

Sharrkan studied him for a moment before shutting his hand, the energy returning to Spartos once again. He picked himself up off the floor and didn’t even give Sharrkan a passing glance as he went to the kitchen. His breath was ragged, and his hands shook. That experience was… terrifying, to say the least. Sharrkan didn’t even need to really lift a finger, and he’d nearly sucked the life out of him. And he didn’t even do anything _wrong!_ He was the one who was humiliated and insulted, repeatedly.

He sighed to himself, leaning against the counter as he forced himself to relax again. _The sooner we get this… task done, the sooner he’ll be gone._ He stole a glance into the living room, where the offender was busy studying the book spines. “I hope it’s really soon…”


	3. Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spartos gets to know the real Sharrkan just a little bit more, and vice versa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is like nothing but dialogue, I apologize. But they're growiiing- slowly, but surely.

“So, what is it, _exactly_ that we need to do?”

“I told you, I don’t know. I just know there’ll be… some kind of sign or something.”

Spartos sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “We’ve been around the town three times, and you’ve seen nothing.” He held up a hand. “Let’s start with how you got into this mess in the first place.”

“I don’t want to share that with you.”

“It’ll help us figure out what you need. Probably.” Spartos frowned. Sharrkan did not make liking him very easy. “Please?”

Sharrkan sighed, drumming his fingers against his knee. “I may have… possibly… kind of, _fraternized_ with some other prince’s, er, fiancé.”

“Some other prince?”

“From a different realm. One… not allied with us. Anyway, he found out, and wanted to actually start a war. My brother was furious, and thus, here I am.”

Spartos stared at him for a few moments. “That’s it? For, flirting with some prince’s fiancé? What the hell are we supposed to do with that?”

“I don’t know! Stop asking me!”

“You’re the one that got in this mess!”

“So?”

Spartos sighed, for the umpteenth time, and massaged his temples. “Okay… So… Are you able to go to any, er… _realm?_ ”

“I don’t think so. I’ve tried.”

“So, you’re stuck here. With no powers. And no idea how to gain your brother’s favor.”

“That’s the sum of it, yes.”

“Well… maybe you’re just kind of in a… time out? Maybe there’s not anything you _can_ do until your brother cools down?”

Sharrkan groaned and buried his face in his hands. “That could take _centuries_!”

“Centuries?” Spartos blinked, studying Sharrkan for a moment. He’d let him borrow some of his clothes, since all he had were his clothes. After about two hours of Sharrkan picking through every piece of clothing (“that looks far too drab”; “is this what humans are wearing now? Seriously?”; “gross”) they were finally able to settle on a simple pair of blue jeans and an Iron Man T-Shirt. Spartos hated to admit it, but he looked a lot better in his clothes than _he_ did. They were tighter, sure, but that was probably just because Sharrkan had bigger muscles than Spartos. But he made it work. And several women and men alike in the city definitely were not subtle in their agreement.

Now, in the sunlight, and in the park, Spartos was able to say for certain; good looks meant nothing. He was still rude, and selfish, but he was at least somewhat trying to remain on friendlier terms. And he got along with Mystras well. And, yet, Spartos knew nothing about him, other than the fact he was some demon prince. He wanted to. For some stupid, odd reason, he _wanted_ to know more about this mystery guy he was supposed to be “helping”.

“So, uh… What’s your ‘realm’ like anyway?” He asked idly, making sure to keep his voice down so any passerby’s would not think he was crazy.

“My realm?” Sharrkan blinked at him. “Why would you want to know?”

“I’m just curious. You’re here, experiencing my home and life. I want to know at least a little bit about yours.”

“Hm, fair enough. My home is beautiful. Much more than this place. There’s tall buildings everywhere, and beautiful scenery. Most everything in our palace is gold, or silver. With the best silks, and furs. Hundreds of servants. Oh, and there’s a fall near the gardens, made of skarash.”

“Scarred-what?”

“ _Skarash._ It’s… kind of like your water, every living thing needs it and drinks it. But it’s pink in color. And it tastes amazing.”

“It sounds… great, actually. What’re your people like?”

“Everyone looks similar to the way I do; the darker skin, green eyes, and white hair. It’s kind of our… thing, I suppose. And we don’t wear nearly as many clothes as you humans do.” He picked at his shirt as he said this. “But that is probably just because we are more beautiful.”

Spartos rolled his eyes at that. “Okay. Well, that’s enough of that.” He said, standing up. “What do we do now?”

“I’m… not sure.” Sharrkan sighed. “I can wait for my brother to ‘cool down’. But what if that’s not what I need? What if there’s something I’m meant to be doing, and I’m just… sitting here?”

“We can figure it out, okay? We’ll get you back home, I promise.”

Sharrkan grinned at that. “Yeah? You sound confident.”

“Yeah, well, you’re holding my soul hostage so.”

Sharrkan held up a finger. “You willingly gave me your soul, remember? Contract, exchange, yes?”

“Okay, true, but you said-“

“I know. And I will keep my promise.”

Spartos blinked a little before nodding some. “G-Good… Thank you.”

Sharrkan nodded once. “Well, let’s go. I want to try some more stores. Like that Starbucks place! I’ve heard coffee is to _live_ for.”

“It’s… to _die_ for.”

“What?”

“The saying. It goes ‘it’s to die for’.”

“That’s stupid. Why would you die for a beverage? I think you need some help, my friend.”

Friend? Spartos blinked and then rolled his eyes. “Whatever, let’s just go.”

<><><><><><><><><><><> 

Spartos had no idea how he got roped into going to dinner with him as well. Wait, yes he did. His company had his very life in his palm that he could very well suck up and not feel bad about. He sighed as he poked at his salad.

“This meat here is pretty good.” Sharrkan said, motioning to his plate. “What is it called again?”

“Chicken.” Spartos answered half-heartedly.

“Chicken.” Sharrkan repeated, nodding some. “And those are those fat birds that don’t fly, and make that annoying sound?”

“Not all of them are fat, but yes.”

“Odd…” Sharrkan blinked before popping another forkful of the food in his mouth.

Spartos shook his head a little as he bit into a cherry tomato. He was like this the past few days; amazed and curious about just about everything, leaving Spartos to either explain or show him. Not that he _minded,_ exactly. He just wanted to get this favor done and over with soon.

“So, do you have a job too?” Sharrkan asked once his plate was cleared.

Spartos nodded. “I do. But I’m on personal leave for right now because of my brother.”

“But your brother is better now, right?”

“That’s true. So I’ll probably be returning to work, then…”

“Can I go?”

Spartos nearly choked on his salad. “You… want to come to my work?”

“Yeah. I want to see what it’s like, humans working.”

“Okay, well, first of all, I don’t think I can just bring an observer to work. Secondly, I’m kind of on the look for a new job anyway.”

“Why’s that?”

“Well, to be honest, the place I work at now… well, my father owns it. As a result, I can’t relax at all. Taking time away to take care of Mystras felt like a vacation.”

“Wait, if your father owns it, why can’t you relax? Surely he won’t fire his own son.”

Spartos scoffed. “You haven’t met my father. He fired Mystras years ago, although my brother wanted to leave anyway.” He shrugged some. “My father… I think he means well, but he’s also really strict and can be over-bearing. Also kind of… er, scary? And, uh, close-minded.”

“Close-minded?” Sharrkan tilted his head a little.

Spartos sighed and set his fork down, his gaze fixed on his plate. “When I told him I was… eh, not into women, he refused to even speak to me for months. Just about disowned me, too, had Mystras and our friend, Sinbad, spoken to him.”

“Really? Just because you’re not into women?”

Spartos nodded once. “Yeah…” He paused and then shook his head, smiling some. “It’s okay now, though. Somewhat… He speaks to me, at least. And like I said, he means well. He wants the best for my brothers and me.”

“You have another brother?”

“A younger brother, yes. But he lives with our mother in New York.”

“Why do you not live together as a family?”

“Well, Mystras and I are too old to really live with our parents anymore. And our parents were divorced when my younger brother was just a baby. I was nine years old.”

“Sounds rough…”

Shrugging a little, Spartos finally looked back up at him. “It’s not… _that_ bad. Anyway, most families nowadays have divorced parents.”

Sharrkan nodded slowly and then grinned a little. “My father was killed when I was little, and my mother punished for killing some of our own.”

Spartos blinked at that. “Your father was… killed?”

“Well, exorcised is what I believe you humans refer to it. It was centuries ago, I hardly remember it. And, like I said, I was little. And not even a few years later was when my mother was punished.”

“What do you mean by ‘punished’?”

“Well, we don’t execute, or exorcise, our criminals. We generally just lock them up for who knows how long.”

Spartos nodded some, leaning forward a little bit in interest. “So, you live for centuries, right?” Sharrkan nodded. “Are you immortal, then?”

“Until we are killed, yes. My brother is 700 years older than I am.”

“And how old are you?”

“About 2,100.”

Spartos nearly spit out his drink. “You’re _kidding_!”

“Nope.” Sharrkan grinned. “I tell you the truth. And there are demons even older. Double, or triple my age.”

“Wow… That’s… Wow…”

Sharrkan grinned. “Awesome, right~?”

“I… suppose that’s one word for it…”

Sharrkan chuckled a little and then stood up. “Well, we’re done here, yeah? Let’s go home.”

Spartos nodded and went to the front to pay before they left. Sharrkan sighed some as they exited the building. “Humans really are odd…” He mused aloud. “And flimsy.”

“Flimsy?”

“You all die after only a few years. And you catch many illnesses, and injuries.”

“So? That doesn’t make us flimsy. We heal, most of the time. And get better.”

“Ah, but if we were to fight I’d sneeze, and you’d die instantly.”

“From a _sneeze_?”

“Not literally. I just meant without much effort, or time, at all.”

Spartos frowned at him before looking back ahead. “And yet you’re asking a human to help you get back to your former glory…”

Sharrkan glanced at him, studying him for a few moments. “I didn’t have much of a choice. And… you’re an interesting human.”

“How?” Spartos scoffed. “I’m nothing special compared to everyone else. Why me?”

“Well, you’re the only one I had collateral against, first of all. And, it’s not often a human actually agrees to sell their soul to a demon to help another. Plus, well, as far as humans go, you don’t have that bad of a body.”

Spartos blinked and then flushed darkly. “W-Will you please forget about what you saw the other day!?”

“Hm, but why~?” Sharrkan grinned. “It was a compliment.”

“No it wasn’t!”

“Fine, fine. You’re still nothing compared to my body. But still.”

“J-Just stop talking.” Spartos rolled his eyes.

Sharrkan laughed and wrapped an arm around Spartos’ shoulders. “You are a very interesting human, indeed. Thanks for today.”

Spartos blinked again. “You’re… welcome.”

Sharrkan grinned again, letting go as he led the way back to Spartos’ home.


	4. Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spartos is about fed-up with his job and he confides a little bit in Sharrkan.

Spartos sighed as he walked into the work building. Finally, he was able to take a break from the hectic weirdness that was his home now. Sharrkan and Mystras were getting along better than ever, much to Spartos’ chagrin. At least Sharrkan didn’t seem to have many rude remarks about him anymore. But he was still extremely bossy, and treated Spartos as though he were his servant or something. Not to mention his sheer arrogance…

He’d barely sat down before one of his co-workers rolled up next to him in her computer chair. “Hey, Spartos! It’s been a while!”

“Hello, Pisti.” Spartos replied, smiling politely at her. “I’ve been taking care of my brother.”

“Oh, is he okay?”

“He’s fine now. Just a, er, really bad illness.”

“Well, it’s good to have you back! Here’s some of the work you’ve missed.”

“Thanks. I’ll get started on it now.”

He took the folder from her and turned on the computer, his eyes scanning the papers briefly. This would take him less than an hour, if he went slowly. This is what he hated the most about his job; how undeniably _boring_ it was. What he wanted to do was something in the medical field- nursing, probably. They did the most, and probably had some of the most excitement. For now though, he was stuck here doing desk work.

Or at least… he was trying to. After two hours, he still accomplished next to nothing. His mind was in other places; namely, his demon guest and how to solve their problem. Well, _Sharrkan’s_ problem. Spartos just… had to help him. But what was there to do? There had to be something, or Spartos would be stuck with him for who knows how long. The very thought made him groan under his breath.

Around lunch time, Spartos figured it wouldn’t hurt to call them. Just to make sure they hadn’t blown up the house or anything yet. After three rings, Mystras answered. “Hello?”

“Hey,” Spartos pursed his lips a little. “Everything okay?”

“We’re not kids, you know. I think we’re both older than you are.”

 _You have no idea._ “Yeah, but I’m also more responsible, and you’re technically still living in _my_ house.”

“We’re fine, little brother. Stop fretting.”

“What are you doing?”

“Playing games, what else?”

Spartos sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Okay. Well… is Sharrkan playing with you?”

“Yes, Mommy. We are having a wonderful playdate together.”

Spartos rolled his eyes, though he laughed lightly. “Okay. Don’t burn the place down, please.”

“Will do. Have fun at work.”

“I’ll try.”

He hung up the phone again with yet another sigh. They were okay, for now, and getting along fine. So even if Sharrkan was stuck here for a few years… Spartos would just move out and leave Mystras and him together. That would be just fine, right? He smiled a little bit to himself as he returned to his work.

<><><><><><><><><> 

_There were loud sirens everywhere, ringing so loud it hurt his ears. Red and blue flashed into the house, and he could hear the police and firemen conversing outside. It meant nothing to him. He held his brother’s head in his lap, the life already sucked out of his eyes, and his whole body. Blood was drying over his face and neck, plastering his hair to his skin. It was a horrific sight to walk into for anybody. For Spartos, it felt like his whole world was crumbling apart. It felt like the ground had been removed right out from under his feet, and he was sent spinning in some never ending, dark abyss. This was only the beginning, he knew._

_“Hey,” A voice said, gentle and yet loud. “I can help.”_

_Spartos looked up, his vision slightly blurred through his tears. A man stood there, with white hair and a smirk on his face. “What?”_

_“I can help.” He repeated, motioning to his dead brother in front of him. “Create a contract with me.”_

_Spartos looked between his brother and the stranger for a second before nodding once. “Okay.”_

<><><><><><><><><> 

The memory woke him up again, making him sit up in a cold sweat. Spartos looked at the clock; 12:06. Again. He sighed, running a hand through his hair as he slipped out of bed. When would this end? He had to wonder mentally. This was getting old. And yet, he was just as terrified every time.

It was the same routine, his feet taking him like he was in a trance. In Mystras’ room, he rested a hand gently on his chest, making sure he was alive. He smiled softly to himself, noticing the game controller still in his hand. He moved it back to the desk before turning to leave.

He was stopped just before he reached the bathroom, though, a noise catching his attention. “What’re you doing?” Sharrkan asked behind him.

Spartos turned halfway to him. “Going to the bathroom, if that’s alright with you?”

“But you just came from Mystras’ room, and you’re all sweaty.”

Damn him. Spartos sighed lightly. “What do you want, Sharrkan?”

“I want to know why you’re awake, and what’s wrong.”

“It’s not any of your-“

“Just tell me.” He huffed before moving closer, pinning Spartos against the wall with just his presence. Spartos blinked at him, biting his lip a little bit before he relented.

“Ever since… that night… I’ve had these nightmares, about it. I wake up, check on my brother, then myself… But it’s different now.”

“Because I’m here?”

Spartos nodded. “Before, both my brother and I, we looked… well, we looked just about dead. Lifeless, at least. But ever since you came, we’ve looked… better. A lot better. I’m not sure, why…”

“Of course you wouldn’t know why.” Sharrkan said, grinning lightly. “You humans never understand… you lack the capacity to.”

“Make me understand.” Spartos half-demanded, making Sharrkan blink in surprise.

“What?”

“I said, make me understand. Tell me, _show_ me what it is exactly that you are. I want to learn.”

“You… want to learn, about me?”

Spartos nodded. “I do. About all you demons, what you’re like, what exactly you _are_ , what you’re capable of… I want to really understand and _know_ you, because you might…” He trailed off, averting his gaze to Mystras’ door.

“I might be here for years.” Sharrkan finished for him, nodding a little bit. He pursed his lips a little bit, thinking it over.

“Please?” Spartos begged, raising his eyebrows a little bit. “Since I am doing this for you…”

Sharrkan scoffed a little bit. “You sure you’re really human? Purebred?”

“Pretty sure, yeah.”

“You’re so unlike any human I’ve ever met. Selfless, curious about my kind- hell, you even stood up to me last week~”

“Yeah, and you saw how that went.” Spartos rolled his eyes some.

“It was really brave, I’ll give you that.” Sharrkan chuckled, making Spartos smile just a little. “Alright… I’ll tell you, and show you, everything.” He finally agreed.

“Really?” Spartos blinked, smiling again when Sharrkan nodded. “Can we start now?”

“Don’t you need sleep?” Sharrkan laughed.

“I won’t be sleeping for a while anyway. Nightmares and stuff, remember?”

Sharrkan nodded once again. “Alright, fine. We can start now.”

Spartos grinned a little bit and instinctively grabbed his hand, leading him to his room. He turned on the light and took a seat on the edge of the bed. He didn’t suspect anything until Sharrkan gave him a certain look. “What?”

“You more or less just dragged me into your bedroom. Very enthusiastically, I might add.” He smirked at this. “What is it _exactly_ that you want me to show you, hm?”

Spartos blinked and then flushed considerably. “N-Nothing like that! We- We can go to the living room instead- that’s fine!”

“No, no. Bedroom is fine with me.” He held up a hand. “Convenient for when things get… out of hand~”

“ _When?_ ” Spartos flushed more. “No- I didn’t… I’m not-“

“Relax. I’m just messing with you.” Sharrkan retorted nonchalantly, sitting down beside him. “I mean, if you really want me that badly, I won’t deny you~ But I won’t push on you. You’re not nearly attractive enough to seduce me.”

Spartos blinked and then frowned at him. “Always one step forward, two steps back with you…”

“What?”

“Nothing.” Spartos shook his head, waving a hand a little. “Let’s just… start.”

“What do you want to start with?”

“Anything. Um… well, how would you describe your people?”

“Well, ‘my people’ and ‘my species’ are two different things.”

“How so?” Spartos tilted his head.

“Well, it’s like… you’re a human, but even more specific, you’re American, right?”

“Okay… so you’re a demon, but more specific?”

“The place I’m from, my realm, is called Heliohapt.”

“I see… So there are other demon realms then?”

“Exactly. Now, _demons…_ We’re very similar to gods, and angels. But we deal with tragedies like death and serious illness or injuries.”

“You mentioned something like that the other day…”

Sharrkan nodded. “Because that’s about all I know 100% about humans. Everything else, like about life and love, and happiness, it’s a… dull blur to me. It’s in my nature to not care about that stuff.”

“I see…” Spartos nodded a little. “So you try to make contracts with people that have just lost a loved one?”

“Not all the time, but that’s one of the main jobs, yeah. But like I said, most humans don’t bite. You’re a rare one~” He grinned. “But we also take the souls of those that have led bad lives to be punished; sometimes, if a person is sick enough, we kind of pull them over the edge a bit-“

“You mean you _kill_ them?”

“ _Only_ if they want it-“ Sharrkan held his hands out defensively. “It’s kind of like a contract- they want to die, because they’re suffering, we do it for them.”

“Let me guess, though- they go with you to Hell instead of Heaven, if they get to go there in the first place.”

Sharrkan laughed lightly. “Hell and Heaven are subjective. They don’t exist to us.”

“So to you, it’s your… realms.”

“Kind of? It’s not that, uh, simple, I guess? Look, demons deal with the bad stuff, angels deal with the good stuff.”

“And gods?”

“Ah,” He waved a hand, making a face. “Those bastards do whatever they want. Few of them actually deal with the big stuff like we do. We do the dirty work.”

“Right.” Spartos couldn’t help but laugh. “My father would just… keel over _dead_ if he heard this conversation.”

“Is he of the religious sort?”

“Extremely so.” Spartos nodded. “He used to lecture us _all_ the time if he caught us staying up past midnight. And… bible verses, before every meal, before and after school, before bedtime. Prayers at least three times a day. And then if we ever did _anything_ bad, we’d never hear the end of it.”

“Sounds annoying.”

“It was.” Spartos rolled his eyes. “I get he wanted the best for us, I guess. But he was just, so overbearing with it. And like, border-line crazy.”

Sharrkan chuckled softly. “So, when you told him you weren’t into women…”

“Oh, he flipped out. Crazy, yelling- I mean, his face was _red_. He started ranting about how it was always meant to be a man and woman, because god _forbid_ we don’t all reproduce.”

“How did you react?”

“Honestly… I was upset for a long while. I was crying when I left, and just… hysterical.” Spartos’ mood deflated at the memory. “It’s not exactly invigorating hearing your father say how you should be sent to hell, and that you’re stupid… And I still _work_ for him. And he still never even compliments me, you know that? Even as a kid… It was always about Mystras, until he ran away. And even _then_ I never did _anything_ ‘like Mystras did’. It was never good enough and it _still_ isn’t. There’s always just more work. Not even so much as a ‘good job’ from him!” He sighed, shaking his head a little bit. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to rant…”

Sharrkan shook his head. “No, it’s fine. I feed off of negative emotions.” He grinned a little. “But seriously, your dad sounds like a dick.”

Spartos sighed again. “I know… He means well, I think-“

“You’ve said that, yet none of this sounds like he really means it.” Sharrkan shrugged a little bit.

Spartos blinked at him and then nodded slowly. “Yeah… I guess, you’re right…”

Sharrkan was quiet for a moment before he grinned again. “Wanna get back at your old man?”

“What?”

“I know how we can get back at him. Come on~”


	5. Vandalism and Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spartos and Sharrkan spend a night getting revenge on Darius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Vandalism and implied (mentioned) sex.

“We are going to get in _so_ much trouble!” Spartos exclaimed in a whisper as he was practically dragged behind Sharrkan.

“Not if you be quiet!” Sharrkan hissed back, his grin evident even in the dark of night. Or morning, technically.

They sped-walked through the city at almost one o’clock in the morning. There were hardly any people out, and most buildings were dark and silent. It was almost eerie, but also calming in a strange way. They stopped outside Spartos’ work building, Sharrkan grinning again like a madman. “You have your key?”

“Yeah, here.” He nudged his way in front of Sharrkan, unlocking the door and then walking inside. He made sure to lock the door again behind them. “What’re we doing?”

“I’ll show you. Where’s your dad’s office?”

“Top floor…” Spartos said hesitantly, raising an eyebrow at him. “Why?”

“We’re going up there.” Sharrkan smirked, grabbing his hand again and practically dragging him to the elevators. He glanced around at walls and offices with curiosity. “So this is where you work… interesting.”

“How so?”

“I don’t know. Just kinda… simple, I guess. It suits you, but kinda doesn’t at the same time.”

“I… see.”

“You’re a real, uh… er…” Sharrkan snapped his fingers repeatedly. “What’s the word… You shoot them up and they explode in cool patterns and colors.”

“Fireworks?”

“Yeah! Underneath all that serious drabness, you’re a real firework, Spar~”

Spartos couldn’t help but laugh a little. “Right.” He didn’t even regard the nickname.

“Okay, top floor, top floor… Twelve floors seems a little excessive if you ask me.” Sharrkan tutted as he pressed the button.

“That’s my father for you…” Spartos rolled his eyes. “Though most office buildings are like this.”

“I see.” Sharrkan shrugged.

They reached the top floor and Spartos took Sharrkan to his father’s office. Everything was spic-and-span, everything in its place. Even the stacks of papers on his desk seemed like they’d been measured and stacked accordingly. It smelled faintly of ink and smoke, even though he knew his father didn’t smoke. Most of the meeting took place there, though, so that was probably it. The walls were covered in a very boring green wallpaper. The carpet was a dark grey color, with a splotch of red near the desk where Spartos had once accidentally spilled his wine. The sight made him visibly cringe at the memory of how angry his father had been.

He looked over at Sharrkan, who was observing the bookshelf. “What’re we doing?” He asked, tilting his head a little.

Sharrkan turned to grin at him. “Getting your dad back.” He said simply before turning back to the bookshelf and promptly throwing some of the books off their shelves. They clunked to the floor with a loud noise, but Sharrkan didn’t seem to care.

“What, destroying his office?” Spartos blinked.

“Yeah! It’s not hard to tell he’s a complete neat-freak. This’ll fuck him up good.” He smirked, even going so far as to tear some pages out of some books.

Spartos watched Sharrkan go to town, though he didn’t move from his spot to join him. He didn’t stop him either though. “I-I see…”

“Well, come on. He didn’t personally offend me, any. You do it too.”

Spartos blinked once before he nodded a little. “O-Okay…” He made his way over to the desk, his eyes scanning the many papers and pens. He had a desk-size calendar laying out on his desk. Out of curiosity, he flipped through the months before stopping at September. He shook his head. His birthday wasn’t even labeled. He’d never admit so out loud, but that infuriated him so much. He glanced at Sharrkan, who was scratching up the wallpaper now with his sharp nails. Grinning a little bit, Spartos proceeded to knock the lamp off the corner of the desk, sending it crashing to the floor. The sound startled Sharrkan before he laughed. “There you go!”

Spartos hardly paid him any attention as he knocked all the papers and utensils off the desk until it was nothing but a blank desk. He stomped his foot a little. It wasn’t _enough,_ damn it. Not for all those years… He groaned and turned towards one of the many windows and promptly threw a book through it. Sharrkan let out a loud laugh as Spartos snapped back to himself, gasping.

“That’s the way of it! Fuck yeah!” Sharrkan yelled, kicking another window.

“W-Wait, we could actually get in trouble-!”

“It’s fine. I’ll make sure we won’t.” Sharrkan winked at him before moving to stand on the desk, stomping his feet on it. “Fuck this guy! He even looks like an ass.” He huffed as he kicked a picture of the old man.

Spartos looked around the office and was actually kind of happy with the state of destruction and disorder. His father would surely hate this so much. And he _loved_ it.

Sharrkan jumped down in front of him. “Feel better, yet?”

Spartos nodded some. “Yeah, kind of.”

“Good.” Sharrkan grinned.

Spartos stared at him for a good moment, studying his grin and then the disarray of the room. It was all… invigorating, being so bad, especially when he knew it would piss off his father. He grinned himself and then without so much as a thought, surged forward until his lips connected with Sharrkan’s.

The later didn’t move away at all. In fact, it seemed as though he’d been expecting it. He wrapped one arm around Spartos’ waist, holding him against him, while his free hand held the back of his head. Spartos didn’t seem to mind at all, and wrapped his own arms around Sharrkan’s neck.

Sharrkan bit at his lower lip, drawing a light gasp from Spartos before his tongue was in his mouth, running against his. Spartos let out a little moan, easily swept into the deep kiss, even as Sharrkan pushed him onto the desk. 

It wasn’t until Sharrkan’s hands made their way under the hem of Spartos’ shirt did they part to breathe. Sharrkan glanced at him, studying his face before he was kissing his jaw and neck, nipping at the skin a little. “Do you want to stop?”

Spartos had to sift through his foggy mind to piece the words he wanted together. He glanced around the room once before shaking his head. “No.” He said firmly, confirming it by removing his own shirt. Sharrkan smirked at him and kissed his lips again.

<><><><><><><><><> 

“Hey, why do you look so tired?” Pisti asked the following day as Spartos sat at his computer.

“Uh, long night.” Spartos replied, trying hard not to think too much about the night. “Doing some extra work for my dad.”

“Oh. Well, did you hear what happened?”

“What?”

“Someone completely _trashed_ your dad’s office. He was livid! Came storming through the place, demanding someone speak up. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so mad.”

Spartos nodded as he listened, holding back a satisfied smile. “Really? That’s terrible.”

“It’s kinda funny, though.” Pisti giggled. “I mean, come on… I think most of us have wanted to do that once or twice.”

“Maybe.” Spartos shrugged.

“I’m just glad someone did it before I left.”

Spartos blinked and looked at her. “You’re leaving?”

She nodded, shrugging her shoulder a little. “Internship is over. I’m gonna get a job at my mom’s place after all, I think.”

“Well, I’m sad to see you go. But I hope things go well there.”

“Thanks~”

Spartos smiled a little, giving her a hug before he turned on his computer. He only wished he were here when his father had found his office. Just knowing he was angry was satisfying. But it would’ve been great to _see_ it.

“Hey, Leoxses.” One of the worker higher-up said, standing in the doorway. “The Boss wants you.”

Spartos sighed a little bit and nodded, immediately getting up to go see him. His office had been put back-together, somewhat. The wallpaper was still messed up, and several books were still missing. The broken windows had been covered with duct tape and sheets. The lamp lay in the trash, broken.

Behind the desk sat Darius, obviously still seething as he glared at his son. “Who did this?” He demanded.

Spartos blinked once and shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Liar!” His father yelled, and Spartos half-expected him to fling his papers. “I know you know something. That’s why you were late this morning, and you look like you didn’t sleep much.”

“I didn’t come mess up your office.” Spartos insisted, hoping his face wouldn’t give him away. “I was up late. That’s all. Doing _your_ extra work.”

Darius let out a deep sigh through his nostrils. “I _know_ you’re lying.” He insisted in an eerily calm voice. “But it doesn’t matter. I’d been debating firing you for a while. Now my answer is clear.”

Spartos felt like a bucket of cold water had been dumped on him. “You were debating firing me? As in, before this even happened?” He questioned, his brow furrowed. “I am your hardest worker here! I do… _everything_ for you! Even get your stupid coffee half the time!”

“That has nothing to do with it.”

Spartos shook his head at him. “No. Of course it doesn’t. It’s just because I’m gay, isn’t it? I _knew_ you’d never be able to see past that.” He scoffed. “I thought, _maybe,_ you might actually be opening up somewhat. I thought ‘hey, he’s my _father_ , he has to still love me, doesn’t he?’.” He shook his head again. “I’m so stupid.”

“It has nothing to do with that either-“

“Oh, shut up! Yes it does- you know it does! I’m not an _idiot._ ” He threw his hands up. “But whatever. I’m done being your stupid _slave,_ for absolutely _nothing._ ” He stormed towards the door. “Oh, and by the way, I was up late last night having sex with a _man._ Not doing your shitty work.” He bit out before leaving the office, and the building all together.


	6. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spartos deals with the repercussions of getting fired, before things suddenly go from crazy to straight up insane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More implied sex, also kidnapping and mild violence!

Spartos sighed as he entered his house, practically throwing his bag into the closet. He made his way into the living room, where Sharrkan and Mystras were, yet again, playing video games. He plopped down on the couch opposite from them.

“Hey,” Mystras nodded once towards him. “You’re home early.”

“I was fired.” Spartos spit out.

“Woah, what? Seriously? Does he know?” Sharrkan inquired.

“Know what?” Mystras asked, looking between the two.

Sharrkan glanced at Spartos, who nodded a little. “We kind of made a mess of his office last night.” He said. “To stick it to him for being a dick to you both.”

Mystras laughed at that. “Dude, hell yeah!”

“Oh, the finishing act was the real deal.” Sharrkan grinned evilly as Spartos flushed up the roots of his hair.

“A-Anyway!” He cut off. “I don’t think he knows 100% that is was us, but… he was pretty convinced that I was lying when I said I didn’t know who did it.”

“Well, it’s done. It’ll be fine.” Mystras shrugged some, resting a hand on Spartos’ knee. “You’ll get a new job.”

Sharrkan nodded in agreement. “Yeah, and now you don’t have to do all that work for him.”

Spartos chuckled softly. “Yeah… Thanks.” He motioned towards the kitchen. “I’m gonna start dinner.”

He got up from the couch, making his way into the kitchen. As he sifted through things in the fridge, Sharrkan entered behind him, studying him. “Did you really get fired, or did you quit?”

“Fired.” Spartos sighed. “He was… _seriously_ unhappy.”

Sharrkan waved a hand. “He’ll get over it. And if not, who cares? He doesn’t deserve you.” He grinned a little as his nose nuzzled the back of Spartos’ neck, sending shivers up the other’s back.

Spartos laughed awkwardly and slid away from him. “Uh, look… last night was, um…”

“Amazing~?”

Spartos flushed at that because, well, he wasn’t wrong. “Uh, well, yes, but… It was a one time thing, okay? I don’t have… those feelings, for you.”

Sharrkan cocked a brow at him. “It’s not as though we were like… making love or something. It was just… sex. Revenge sex.” He grinned.

“W-Well… yeah, but, still…”

“We can still have the casual sex, if you want. No strings attached. Like I said, I don’t form attractions with humans. So-“ He shrugged. “It’s all fine with me.”

“So… It truly didn’t mean… a thing to you?”

“I’m flattered, sure. But…” He waved a hand. “Casual, heat-of-the-moment thing.”

Spartos blinked a little before nodding. “Y-Yeah… Well, I don’t know…”

“If the moment calls for it?”

He pursed his lips a little in thought, and then nodded a little. “Yeah, sure.”

“Although, I have to warn you, I _am_ pretty addicting~”

Spartos scoffed a little. “Whatever. Leave, or you’re not getting dinner.”

“What’re you making?”

“You’ll see. Now go-“ He pointed out of the kitchen.

Sharrkan laughed. “Fine, fine.” He grinned, leaving as commanded but not before smacking his butt again.

<><><><><><><><><> 

Spartos sighed a little bit as he rolled over under the sheets, glancing at Sharrkan’s face.

“I told you I’m pretty addicting.” Sharrkan smirked at him, running a finger over his naked back.

Spartos rolled his eyes. “Yeah, whatever.” He shook his head slightly. “I want to know more, about you.”

“Okay, like what?” Sharrkan rolled over to lay on his side, facing Spartos.

“What else haven’t you told me about?”

Sharrkan shrugged a little bit. “I don’t know… I told you about my brother, us as demons, where I’m from…”

“How many times have you visited Earth like this? Not including taking souls and all that…”

“Not too many times. Taking a trip to Earth is like… going to the pet store or something. I think the last time I really spent time here was, like… the 1600s, I think? No, no… It was 1500s… I saw Anne Boleyn’s execution.”

“ _That_ long? Seriously?” Spartos blinked. “That’s… over 500 years…”

Sharrkan waved a hand. “That’s like, one year to me.”

“Then what’s one year?”

“Like, a second.”

Spartos laughed lightly. “That’s weird.”

“To you, maybe. It’s normal to me.”

“Fair enough… So what happened back then? Why’d you stick around?”

“I… You don’t want to hear that story.” Sharrkan waved a hand dismissively, his face darkening some.

“I think I do.” Spartos replied, leaning up on his elbows so he was looking down at him. “Come on… please? I’ve told you everything…”

Sharrkan sighed in defeat, though he leaned up to kiss Spartos on the lips first. “Fine. But only if you can repay my kindness later.”

“Fine, fine. The story-“

Sharrkan leaned back against the pillows, his arms wrapping around Spartos’ waist. “Like I said, it was in the 1500s. I originally came because of the plague, y’know, in Europe. Lots of death and stuff. But I was… intrigued, by everything. And everyone. I was in France first, where the fashion is always so… flamboyant, I guess. I liked it, and the language, too. During my time, there was… one woman in particular. She was the daughter of a tailor. She… well, she was loud and opinionated, and didn’t care who or what got in her way. She was very talented, not to mention _beautiful._ I mean, _gorgeous_.” He sighed.

“And you fell in love.” Spartos put together.

Sharrkan nodded a little bit. “She didn’t make it very hard.” He chuckled softly, and then sighed again. “We were together for years… She just started to age a little bit, when things went… sour. Our relationship apparently hadn’t gone unnoticed by people. And, when they noticed that I wasn’t aging any, and I looked exactly the same, they of course assumed there was witchcraft involved. Only, they didn’t want to punish just _me._ They took her, too. I almost died, actually. Humans were pretty stupid back then, but they did know quite a lot about us demons. But she… Distracted them so I could get out in time. But I- I couldn’t do the same, for her… She died, thinking I’d save her and we’d run away together…”

Spartos frowned at him, gently running his fingers over his arm. “I’m so sorry… I had no idea…”

“Of course you didn’t. I make it a point not to mention anything about it. But… You did tell me about your father and everything, so… Besides, I’m- like you said, it was over 500 years ago. It was a long time ago.”

“Still… You said that was like, one year for you. Losing a loved one like that, it’d effect anyone for… a lot longer than just a year.”

“Maybe to you humans. We don’t get feelings like that very often… at all.”

“Which is all the more reason why it would still effect you… She’s important to you, even now.”

“Okay, okay. You can stop using your therapy thing on me.”

Spartos laughed. “Maybe that’s what I should do.”

“You’d be good at it.” Sharrkan grinned and then pulled him close against him, kissing his throat. “You’d also be good at being a little prostitute.” He purred.

“Oh, yes, getting paid to have sex with complete strangers- my _dream_ job.” Spartos replied sarcastically, running his hands through Sharrkan’s hair.

“I’m just saying, you’d be good at it.” Sharrkan flipped them over, so he was looming over him as he continued pressing kisses against his neck. “Or just be someone’s personal little whore~”

Spartos moaned a little, arching up into his touch. Sharrkan chuckled softly, biting down onto his shoulder. “Do you _like_ being called a whore?” He smirked, running his nails over his skin.

“Sh-Shut up,” Spartos gasped out. “ _Please._ ”

Sharrkan chuckled lightly. “Fine, fine. So long as _you_ don’t~”

<><><><><><><><><> 

The streets were busy with several cars and people running around. Most people didn’t pay Spartos any heed, and just continued to walk their path. This normally wouldn’t have bothered him so bad, if he hadn’t been denied four jobs already. He let out a depressed sigh, holding his portfolio against his chest.

“Unsuccessful?” A voice asked over his shoulder, making Spartos jump.

“Jesus… I hate when you do that.” He huffed, turning to face Sharrkan. “And… yeah, no one wants me…”

“Don’t get bummed out.” Sharrkan nudged him. “You’ll find something. You have a lot of skill.”

Spartos scoffed. “Tell _them_ that.”

“I will if you want me to- I can be _very_ persuasive~” He winked at him before taking his arm. “Come on. Let’s get some coffee. That’ll lift your spirit, right?”

“I thought technically, I don’t have a spirit.”

“It’s an expression.” Sharrkan rolled his eyes, walking with him towards the coffee shop.

They were just about there, passing an alleyway, when a dark hand suddenly darted out to grab Spartos by the arm and dragged him into the darkness. “Hey!” Sharrkan yelled, following him and ready to fight them- before he seemed to notice what exactly they were dealing with.

“Don’t take another step, little demon prince.” A dark, gravely voice commanded. “Or your little toy here dies.”

Spartos attempted to ask something, but before he could even make a noise, there were sharp claws at his throat. Sharrkan stopped dead in his tracks, his lip curling. “Do it. He’s just another human. I don’t care about him.” He retorted. While Spartos didn’t expect anything else, it still hurt to hear it spoken so… blatantly.

“Truly?” The voice asked, and allowed one of the claws to pierce Spartos’ throat, dangerously close to his jugular. Spartos took a sharp intake of breath in pain, and Sharrkan visibly flinched. “Seems otherwise to me.”

“What do you want?” Sharrkan demanded.

“I want to see your demise. You’re a _thorn_ in my side.”

“Funny. I was going to say the same thing about you.” Sharrkan scoffed. “So? Are you going to fight me or what?”

The offender laughed, a disgusting, evil sound that made Spartos shudder. “You are helpless right now, you little flea. Killing you would bring me no satisfaction like this.”

“Then what?”

“I’m just here to let you know my demands. I’ll be taking this pet here,” Something warm and wet slid over Spartos’ cheek, making him cringe.

“You can’t- he’s the only-“

“He’s your only hope. I know, I know. Boo hoo.” They mock cried before laughing. “That’s the _idea._ Without him, you have no hope. So either someone or something else comes along to kill you. Or you somehow, miraculously, come to _save_ him- which puts you in my territory. And then I’ll have the pleasure of killing you myself. Only _after_ I make you watch me kill _him_ first, of course.”

Spartos gasped as the claws tightened around his throat, making breathing a little more difficult. He looked at Sharrkan, who looked conflicted and desperate. “Sharrkan,” He gasped out. “Don’t. You can’t afford… to risk it… I’ll be… fine.”

“But, your brother-“

“He’s not… your responsibility. Just… get back to your home… to Heliohapt. Don’t worry…”

“Shut up.” The voice spat, digging another claw into the small of his back. “We’re leaving, now. Farewell, _your highness._ ”

“Stop! Don’t-“ Sharrkan’s pleas were cut off as Spartos was engulfed in a black, slimy smoke and then he was simply… gone.


	7. Mission: Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spartos is taken prisoner and Sharrkan plots on how to get him back.

When Spartos woke up, he had no idea where he was at all. He knew he wasn’t on Earth, and that thought already terrified him horribly. Wherever he was, it was dark. There were strange noises echoing from everywhere that sounded like a low growl. He was on the ground- or at least, it felt like he was; hard, stone probably, cold and wet. His head ached, a throbbing kind of pain behind his eyeballs. He groaned as he sat up, holding his head as he winced. What had happened? Where was he?

He remembered the alleyway, being threatened and harmed. His hand found its way to his throat, where he felt puncture wounds, about the size of a dime. He rubbed the sore spot in his lower back and found the same wound there. He was suddenly filled with a sense of dread; he hadn’t been killed yet, so what were they planning to do with him?

 _“After I make you watch me kill him.”_ His captor had said to Sharrkan before they disappeared. He told Sharrkan not to come after him, but if he didn’t, what would they do? Kill him, as well? And what of Mystras? Was that whole hell all for nothing?

He jumped as the sound of metal scraping against stone rang out, somewhere nearby. Something slithered towards him, sounding like sandpaper as it dragged its huge body closer to him.

“You’re awake.” A voice similar to the one from the alley observed. “That’s good. I was afraid we’d killed you on accident. You’re very important, you see.” Spartos couldn’t see this person, or _creature,_ more like, but it sounded a lot like they were grinning.

“Why me?” He asked, pushing past the intense pounding in his head. “Why am I so important?”

“You really don’t know? Have no ideas, at all?” They asked in a mocking tone that only annoyed Spartos.

“Is this because of Sharrkan? Because I made a contract with him?”

“This has nothing to do with him!” They snapped, the sound cutting through the thick, muggy air like a knife. “He’s just an extra bonus. But no. _You,_ Spartos Leoxses, you’re _very_ special indeed. That whelpling of a prince just happened to highlight the path to you. Hanging around a demon is a sure fire way to find those like you.”

“’Those like me’?” Spartos questioned, his brow furrowing in confusion. “What like me? I’m _just_ a human!”

The laughter that followed from his captor chilled him to the bone. “You _really_ have no idea at all, you clueless, puny frog.”

“Please… tell me. Are you after my brother, too?”

“Your brother is meaningless to us.” They retorted with disdain. “As soon as he was dead he lost all value. Now _you_ are the real deal.” They laughed again. “Don’t you wish you never made that contract now?”

Spartos frowned and then shook his head, despite the pain it brought. “No.” He answered honestly. “I’d rather suffer than make him. And Sharrkan- he won’t come, you know.”

“I doubt that, very much.”

“Then you’re stupider than you look.”

He regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth. Something large and heavy came in contact with his face, sending him crashing to the ground with a pained cry. “You have no idea, about _anything,_ you little _whelp._ ” They said yet again, though they sounded annoyed, so at least Spartos achieved something. “We have use of you yet. But that will run thin soon enough. And as soon as it does, I’ll tear that puny, beating heart from your crushed and broken chest!”

They left again, the loud sandpaper sound hurting Spartos’ aching head even more. He sat up once again, fearful tears filling his eyes though he refused to let them fall. He refused to wish for Sharrkan to come, as much as he might’ve wanted to see him. He would only be in even more danger. As much as Spartos wanted to say he still hated him, that he didn’t care about him, that wasn’t the truth any longer. He’d become somewhat of a good friend, and okay, he was good for between the sheets, too. He just prayed, for the first time, that Sharrkan didn’t feel the same and that he didn’t care.

<><><><><><><><><> 

Sharrkan ran into the house, holding Spartos’ portfolio tightly in his hand. Mystras hardly paid any attention to him, for which he was grateful. He wouldn’t even know how to begin explaining everything to him. He had to act, and soon. Or Spartos would be… in trouble, to say the least.

 _He already is!_ An internal voice yelled at him. _You never should have come to him. Now you’ve only guaranteed his death._

“I know. I know.” He muttered to himself as he entered Spartos’ bedroom. The bed was made, but there were still clothes on the floor. He probably thought he’d be able to pick them up once he got home… Sharrkan heaved a sad sigh, picking up the shirt he wore the previous day.

He was at a loss. What was he supposed to do? There was no way he could go anywhere that wasn’t Earth, much less save Spartos from those bastards. He had no powers, and now, his only hope for redemption was gone. His breath came in short, quick pants as he struggled not to actually _freak_ out. There had to be _something_ he could do. Anything!

With a deep and heavy sighed, he pulled out a palm-sized stone, a light cyan color. He really didn’t want to have to use this, and he had no idea if he would even help him out. With another sigh, he closed his hand around it, activating it, and then reopened his palm. He let out a relieved sound when he heard his brother’s voice, “What do you want? You haven’t been forgiven-“

“I know that. I’m not asking for you to forgive me or anything. I just need you to help me. Not me, this guy, that’s… important to me.”

“A human? You want me to help a human?”

“Well, here’s the thing… He’s not… _just_ a human. He has… uh, special qualities.”

“Special qualities like what?”

Sharrkan sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I think he might be the, uh… the _tereska._ ”

“…” For a few frightful moments, his brother was completely silent. “Are you certain? I mean _absolutely_ sure?”

“100%. I’m completely positive, because Erondol came to kidnap him, and not just to get to me.”

“This better not be a made up story to try-“

“It’s not! Dammit, Armakan, just listen to me for once!” He yelled in frustration. “We don’t have a lot of time! Who knows what they’re doing to him right now?”

“Alright, fine.” His brother sighed, obviously not any happier about the situation than Sharrkan was. “I will allow your powers to be restored for 24 hours. Get him out of there, bring him _here-_ not back to Earth, here- and make sure they won’t follow you. Then _maybe…_ If you succeed… You can have your full powers again.”

“Thank you.” Sharrkan said, relief filling his body as he smiled some. “I will succeed.”

“You’d better.”

The stone deactivated and then shattered in his palm, but he just let the pieces fall to the floor. Within a few seconds, his body emitted a dark red glow and he felt as though he was being pumped full of energy and strength again. He grinned to himself, examining his arms as the dark red tattoos of his power etched across his skin. A black sword appeared in his hand, a golden symbol painted on the base of the blade.

Sharrkan grinned in giddy excitement and, just because he could, let out a small blast of energy that only ruffled the sheets on the bed a little bit. “I’m back.” He whispered, nodding once in determination before he sighed once. “Okay… Let’s get my redemption.” 


	8. Battles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharrkan gathers some allies together to rescue Spartos, but it might be too late.

Pain erupted over Spartos’ face, making him cry out. He could feel the hot rush of blood run over his face, but he bit his lip. “Say something!” One of the disgusting voices ordered, but he stubbornly shook his head. This only served to piss them off even more, and they lashed out at him again. And again. Until he was coughing up enough blood to make him go dizzy and weak.

“Stop.” A deeper, darker voice commanded, and his attacker immediately obeyed.

For the first time since arriving, there was some sort of blue light coming from behind him. He had to squint to keep it from burning his eyes. In front of him, a dark shadow moved closer and closer until he was standing in the light, and Spartos wanted to throw up from the mere sight of… it.

It was probably 15 feet tall, black, and scaly all over. It’s bottom half was like a serpent’s, a long tail at least 10 feet long sitting behind them. The top half was humanoid in shape, a torso, two arms and a head, but they were still scaly. The hands were nothing but gnarled claws, curled inwards like they’d gotten arthritis from crushing too many hands over the years. Its’ face was the worst; it was nothing but a black space with red glowing orbs for eyes. Long tusks protruded from its face, and they looked sharp enough to kill. It had long pointed ears, like an elf’s, that somehow also screamed danger to him.

Even without a physical face, Spartos could tell they were smirking at him. “Our precious little key.” They purred disgustingly.

“This… is how you treat someone… who is precious to you?” Spartos choked out, spitting more blood out. His entire body screamed in agony, but he had to stay strong, for his brother. And Sharrkan… The thought of him made him want to throw up again.

“Maybe ‘precious’ was the wrong choice of words.” They mused. “You don’t mean a thing to us. Even less than a human.”

“I _am_ a human.”

They laughed darkly. “I’ll let you believe that, for now. But you are very precious to that disgusting prince and his race of _rats._ ”

“I told you, I don’t-“

“It’s almost amusing how little you know, if not also disgustingly sad and pathetic, too.” They leaned down to get close to his face, and the smell made Spartos want to keel over. “I wonder if we should tell you what you truly are, little godling.”

 _Godling?_ “Tell me.”

They laughed in his face and Spartos visibly gagged. “Maybe later. The less you know, the better… For now.”

They leaned back up, a low growling noise escaping them as they turned back around, leaving the light once again. “Continue.” They said, slithering away. The last thing Spartos saw was a large, clawed hand swinging at his face before it went black.

<><><><><><><><><> 

Sharrkan paced around the room, his nails tapping against his arm. Even with his powers back, he couldn’t just storm in there to take Spartos back. That was suicide, and would do no good for either of them. Mystras would be no help- he was just a human. He had a feeling his brother already helped him as much as he would. He opted going to one of their allied realms for help, and honestly… that seemed like the only choice.

With a deep sigh, he shut his eyes, and concentrated on his power until he could feel himself being pushed through the dimensions. When he opened his eyes again, he was standing in the middle of a city street, surround by Greek-style buildings.

“Reim and their obsession with the Greek.” Sharrkan muttered, rolling his eyes. “Was like 1,000 years ago, _let it go_.”

“Says the prince from the land that obsesses over the Egyptians.” Someone said behind him.

Sharrkan scoffed as he turned around. “Hey, man. They were the OG, okay.” He laughed some. “Good to see you, Mas. It’s been years.”

The man before him nodded a little bit, crossing his giant arms over his chest. “Yeah. Why are you here?”

Sharrkan sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Okay, well, I won’t beat around the bush…” He said, and then proceeded to explain the whole story to his old friend. He wasn’t sure if he would believe him or not, since someone believed to be their _tereska_ was like someone saying Jesus had come to Earth.

When he was done, Masrur just nodded his head slowly. “You need help rescuing him.” He said finally, and Sharrkan nodded.

“Yes, desperately. I know you’re technically a part of the Reim, now. And we’re… technically not allies. But you and I used to be, Mas. Remember that? We used to be… pretty good friends, even though you got on my nerves a lot. And I’m sure I got on yours. I… I _need_ your help, please.” Sharrkan pleaded, shifting his weight between his feet nervously.

Masrur was silent for a few moments, just studying him. “Did you fall in love again?”

“What?” Sharrkan blinked, feeling like a rug had been torn out from underneath him. “No! I didn’t fall in love with him- he’s still just… a human to me. That’s all he’ll be to me, savior or not. I mean, he’s been good to me, though. And we’re… close, I guess. But I don’t love him.” He shook his head.

“Hm, yet.” Masrur muttered before nodding. “I’ll help.”

Sharrkan lit up visibly. “Yes! Thank you.”

“We still need more help.”

“I know. But it’ll be more convincing to other people if you’re with me.”

Masrur nodded again. “Let’s go.”

<><><><><><><><><> 

Sharrkan clenched and unclenched his hands as he looked at the group of people he and Masrur were able to group together. While Masrur had gone to Magnostadt to collect Yamuraiha, Sharrkan had gone to Imuchakk to get Hinahoho. Drakon had tagged along with Masrur. Now the five of them were prepared to go, but Sharrkan knew how dangerous it would be. If any of them got hurt, or worse while over there…

“If he really is what you say he is,” Hinahoho said, resting a large hand on his shoulder. “He’s important to all of us. We’ll rescue him, for the good of our people.” He assured.

Sharrkan nodded a little. “I spent about three weeks with him… I’m 100% sure it’s him.”

“Then we have no choice.” Drakon said.

“But what about when we do?” Yamuraiha asked. “Should our prophesized savior really stay in only one of our realms? How do we know they won’t take the power for themselves?”

“We would never!” Sharrkan argued and then sighed again. “Look, I don’t want to play the finders-keepers card, but I’m the one that discovered him and… well, he only knows me. He knows about Heliohapt and my people. He’d feel the safest there, I think.”

Yamuraiha hmph’d and looked away from him. “Fine.”

“Let’s go,” Masrur spoke up. “We might not have much time.”

Sharrkan nodded in agreement. “Yeah. Let’s go.”

<><><><><><><><><> 

A large, dark castle loomed above the small group. Sharrkan had been here before, for diplomatic reasons. But it still never ceased to make him feel small and inferior. To say this was his least favorite place to go was a gross understatement. But if it made him feel this bad, he could only imagine how terrified Spartos must be…

His mind made up, Sharrkan led the way inside through a side entrance. _That was easy…_ He mused mentally, despite himself.

“What’s the deal?” Yamuraiha whispered to him, holding her staff with both hands. “Would sneaking in really be that easy?”

Sharrkan shrugged a shoulder, keeping a look out as his vision swept left and right. “I don’t know… Erondol did say something about wanting to fight me, or something. Maybe…” He trailed off, not wanting to think about that option.

“Keep your guard up.” Hina whispered, his own weapon gripped tightly in his right hand.

Sharrkan nodded once and continued the trek into the creepy palace. There were faint, low growling noises coming from… just about everywhere. Somewhere far away echoed the sound of someone chanting some kind of spell or ritual. The ground beneath them was wet and slimy, making Sharrkan wish he hadn’t worn sandals. The walls were too dark to really make out if anything was on them, and frankly, he didn’t want to find out. Ahead of them, the path plunged into yet even _more_ darkness. It was hard to tell where they were going, much less if it was the right way. Not that Sharrkan would know the right way if it was light, either…

“This way.” Masrur mumbled, motioning with his thumb to a tunnel on their right.

“How do you know?” Sharrkan questioned, though he knew he probably shouldn’t have.

“Smells like blood.”

Sharrkan didn’t like the sound of that, but he wasn’t going to argue with him. He just nodded and turned down that way. The path steeped down suddenly, making walking on the slippery floor all the more harder. He managed for a few paces before his foot slid out from underneath him and he went sliding down the rest of the way, a string of curses leaving his mouth. The others scrambled after him, trying to make as little noise as possible but not succeeding very well. Sharrkan groaned as he stood up again, rubbing his sore bottom.

“Well, look who decided to finally show up.” A familiar voice said with such amusement, Sharrkan felt sick.

“Yeah, fashionably late, I’m afraid. Like always.” Sharrkan replied, dusting off his clothes. “Where is he, Erondol?”

“Now, now, how about some manners, little prince? Some courtesies? How was your trip here- and your friends here-“

“Shut up.” Sharrkan hissed, his jaw tightening. “You wanted to fight? I’m here to fight. But let Spartos go.”

“I’m not so sure we’ve lost all purpose for him just yet.” His enemy retorted and started to move closer to them. Sharrkan raised his sword halfway. “You, all of you, are just mere _thorns._ Tiny, annoying ants. However, with this pawn, we could draw in some bigger game. He _is_ important to all of you, isn’t he?”

“Sir,” A different but still gross voice spoke up from behind Erondol. “He is bound.”

“Good.” Erondol purred. “Bring him here. Let’s show our guests our prize.”

Sharrkan nearly lunged at them, fed up with the stalling, but Drakon held his shoulder. “Wait,” He muttered in his ear. “We can’t compromise the savior.”

Sharrkan bit his the inside of his cheek. He was angry, but he knew he was right. Erondol just laughed cruelly as his little lackies brought in something tall, the sound of metal scraping against stone ringing out. Then his breath caught in his throat when he realized what it was. It was a simple metal pole, but Spartos was tied to it, his ankles bound towards the bottom and his arms behind. His head rolled around lifelessly, making Sharrkan’s stomach churn. It wasn’t hard to tell that there were many wounds, and a lot of blood all over his body too.

“What did you do?” He demanded, raising his sword again in anger.

“Are you _angry_?” Erondol mocked. “Does this make you hurt? Do you want to fight me?” He laughed, grating on Sharrkan’s nerves. His left claw/hand glowed a dark blue color before a large javelin appeared in his grip. “Well, bring it on, little demon prince.

“ _Fight me._ ”


	9. Erondol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duel against Erondol commences, but is it a win or a draw?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advanced warning: This chapter sucks lmao. Fighting scenes are hard and awful.

Sharrkan wasted no time in lunging at Erondol, his sword at the ready. He’d fought their kind before, and they were hard. And this was their _leader._ But he definitely wasn’t going to back down now.

His first strike was parried by his opponent’s javelin. The force blew him back a couple paces, but nothing he couldn’t recover quickly from. Gritting his teeth, he went to strike again. As Erondol raised his weapon again, Sharrkan dodged to the right, slicing at his tail as he evaded the blow. Unfortunately, with his free hand, Erondol struck him in the back, sending him tumbling forward a few yards.

“Sharrkan!” He heard Yamuraiha’s voice, but he thrust a hand towards her.

“Don’t interfere!” He barked. “He’s mine!”

Erondol only laughed, turning around so he was facing Sharrkan again. “Don’t fret, baby prince. Once I’m done with you, I’ll deal with your pathetic friends. And then this one,” The end of his tail flicked upward so it was holding up Spartos’ limp head. “I’ll make you watch me crush his skull.”

Sharrkan spit at him, getting back up on his feet. “I’ll kill you first.”

He lunged at him once again, not giving him any time to talk or even think. Their battle started going a lot quicker, making it hard for the others to follow. It seemed like Sharrkan might’ve been hopelessly overpowered though; every one of his blows was parried or intercepted. At least Erondol didn’t seem to successfully wound him either.

They danced around each other, sounds of metal clashing and Sharrkan’s occasional cursing, while the other four could only stand there. A handful of Erondol’s lackies prevented them from moving any closer, unmoving but definitely not inviting.

Sharrkan cursed as his opponent’s tail swept his legs out from underneath him. He didn’t have enough time to regain his balance before one of Erondol’s claws caught the skin across his chest, making him groan in pain. Erondol’s faceless mug only laughed. “Tired yet, Princey?”

Sharrkan just scoffed, covering his wound with a torn piece of his shirt. “My grandmother fights better than you do.”

Erondol tch’d and jabbed at him with the point of his javelin. “You talk big for someone who’s losing.”

“I haven’t lost yet.” Sharrkan retorted as he dodged to the left. “And I _won’t._ ”

As much as Sharrkan wanted to believe in his own skills, he knew Erondol was no joke. And it wasn’t just his life on the line. His friends were here, not to mention Spartos. If he left without Spartos, he’d never be able to be his true self again. And if he died, Spartos would still be killed… which he didn’t deserve. But with the way things were going, there’d be no way to escape and rescue Spartos… He glanced over at Yamuraiha, succeeding in making eye-contact and hoped with everything within him that she would somehow understand what he wanted. Then Erondol’s tail swung at his head and he had to snap his attention back to the fight at hand.

By whatever luck there was, Yamuraiha seemed to understand exactly what Sharrkan needed. She looked over at the stranger bound to the metal pole and visibly winced. She didn’t know a thing about him, other than Sharrkan seemed to really want to protect him, but he didn’t deserve _this._ And if he really was their savior…

She murmured a few words under her breath and her hand formed a case of water around it. The water, a couple drops at a time, traveled to the floor and slid across to the poor redheaded man. They found themselves at his wounds, the magic healing him a little bit at a time.

 _Please, work._ She prayed mentally, watching him with pleading eyes.

Miraculously, Spartos began to stir, mumbling softly as his head moved. Erondol’s buddies didn’t seem to notice, too enraptured by his fight with Sharrkan. His eyes opened slowly, and he winced; no doubt he was in a lot of pain, and confused. Yamuraiha moved her hand quickly but subtly, so she could catch his attention, and then signaled for him to stay quiet.

Spartos understood what she wanted. What he couldn’t understand was why? And why couldn’t he move? What was going on? With slow, careful movements he looked over at the loud ruckus. The disgusting beast from before was fighting something- no, someone. Sharrkan. Spartos was both surprised and annoyed with him being here. Didn’t he tell him _not_ to come?

Erondol slashed out at Sharrkan with his claws, striking him in the chest. Sharrkan cried out, a loud curse ringing throughout the dark place. The sound made Spartos jump slightly, especially when he _saw_ Sharrkan- the front of his shirt completely torn and a dark liquid running over his body; blood. His face also looked badly bruised and cut, and he was limping terribly on his ankle. He never believed Sharrkan could get _seriously_ hurt, and he didn’t like it.

“St-Stop…” He mumbled, his voice weak and feeble. Of course, he went unnoticed, which only upset him even more. Sharrkan swiped at Erondol, but the beast intervened and wacked him away again with his tail. Sharrkan collided with the wall, creating a crater in the stone, and Spartos winced when he fell limp against the floor.

“Had enough, pathetic prince?” Erondol cackled as he closed in on him. Sharrkan only groaned, sitting up with great difficulty. Erondol raised his javelin over him, and Spartos jumped again.

“Stop!” He yelled this time, his voice echoing around the dungeon. And then something he could only describe as _weird_ happened.

Time seemed to slow down, nearly to a full stop. A wave of energy thundered and rippled throughout the place, causing Erondol and his servants to crumple to the floor. The bindings around Spartos’ wrists and feet also melted away, and he fell to his knees. It was suddenly very hard to breathe, and his vision swam with dizziness.

There was a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see a beautiful woman with blue hair. She looked shocked, and yet relieved. “So it’s true… You are our _tereska._ ” She said in amazement.

Spartos just blinked at her. “I… beg your pardon?” He asked before coughing a little.

“It’s nothing.” Sharrkan waved it off as he approached the pair, his limp even worse than before.

Spartos frowned at him. “I told you not to come after me… You’d risked everything…”

“I risked everything letting you get taken in the first place. I should’ve been able to fight back… I’m sorry.”

Maybe it was the after-effects of whatever just happened, but Spartos felt like the world was spinning backwards. Sharrkan had… apologized? To him? He blinked again before shaking his head a little. “You couldn’t have… it’s-“

“We can spend all day long apologizing and sharing the blame,” A giant of a man said, though he looked happy and relieved as well. “But I suggest we leave, now. They’re not dead, just unconscious.” He jabbed a thumb and the massive heaps laying not five feet away.

“Yeah… I agree. I want to go home.” Spartos moaned, holding his aching head.

“Well, uh… About that… We have to make a little side-trip, okay?” Sharrkan said, grinning sheepishly. He turned to one of his friends, with the red hair, before Spartos could reply. “Do you mind, uh… I’m kind of not in a good-“

“Yeah.” The tall man said, nodding once. He picked Sharrkan up in one arm, which would’ve been comical to Spartos- watching his companion’s flustered face- had he not also been suddenly picked up by the same man.

“Thank you for your help.” Sharrkan said to the other three still left. “Even though, uh…”

“You didn’t need it?” The blue-haired man from before laughed. “It’s better to come prepared at least. We’re happy to help.”

Sharrkan nodded a little and then pat the redhead’s shoulder. “Alright, buddy. Take us to Heliohapt, if you please.”


	10. Heliohapt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spartos wakes up in a whole new world and finally understands a few things.

When Spartos woke up again, he was in a bed far more comfortable than his own. He felt like he was laying in a giant pile of the fluffiest pillows. Which, maybe he was, now that he thought about it…

However, when he opened his eyes, he did confirm that he was, in fact, in a bed. And not in his room. It wasn’t any place he was familiar with at all. The walls were an eggshell color, but trimmed in gold. About _everything_ was trimmed in gold. There were snake engravings on the walls and the four bed posts. On three sides of the bed a white curtain was drawn, encasing him inside. The side to his right was left open, leaving a large window to be seen.

He sat up in bed, and gasped a little in surprise. He felt better than he had in days. A look at his own body told him his wounds had mostly healed, only faint scars and light bruises letting him know that it wasn’t all some nightmare. He also realized he was wearing some odd clothes. A white, sleeveless shirt that hung off his shoulders; a large, gold belt around his middle that also helped cover his front; and some kind of half-shirt that only covered his backside. Overall, it felt somewhat revealing, and Spartos wasn’t sure if he’d be able to walk around like this or not.

“Oh, you’re awake.” A young woman appeared in the doorway. She looked similar to Sharrkan; dark skin, white hair, and green eyes. And she wasn’t covering her chest at all, making Spartos flush up to his roots and look away quickly.

“U-Um, where am I?” He stuttered, his hands resting on his knees.

“You’re in Heliohapt.” She said as if the answer should’ve been obvious. “Lord Sharrkan and His Majesty are waiting for you in the throne room. If you’ll put these on, and follow me.” She sounded nice, so Spartos nodded a little.

She handed him a pair of white sandals, a pair of gold bracelets, and what looked like a long chain. He had to ask her to help with the chain, which was apparently supposed to be worn like a necklace, and then followed her out of the room.

The walls were covered in little drawings that reminded Spartos of hieroglyphics, and the ceilings were pretty low up until they entered a large room that opened right up. The ceiling was now about twenty feet high, and the room looked bigger than Spartos’ house. There weren’t many people, but two large men standing by a large, gold throne. In the seat was a man that looked like Sharrkan (and everyone else in Heliohapt, apparently) only he kept his eyes closed, and he had black makeup or tattoos on his face.

Sharrkan turned to him and blinked in stunned surprise. “Spartos! You look… uh, you look… good- great.”

Spartos just flushed slightly, worrying the chain necklace in his hands. “I look out of place…”

Sharrkan shook his head, his eyes still wide in a bit of a daze. “N-No, not at all…”

“This is him?” The man on the throne cut in, tapping his staff on the stone floor.

Sharrkan cleared his throat and nodded, turning towards him and extending a hand towards Spartos. “Yes, this is Spartos, the _tereska._ Spartos, this is my brother, the King, Armakan.”

Spartos blinked a little before bowing without thinking. “I-It’s a pleasure, um, your Majesty.”

Armakan waved a hand, and Spartos stood up again. “Please. Someone of your stature shan’t bow.”

“My stature…?” Spartos questioned.

Sharrkan leaned over to whisper something to Armakan, who just nodded slightly. “Nevermind. Spartos, despite this being our first meeting, I have a request for you to stay here in Heliohapt for the time being.”

“S-Stay here?” Spartos blinked again, looking between the two demons before him. “For… how long? I have a life back on Earth, my job, my _brother_! I-I don’t even _belong_ here.”

“Fear not. Everything will be explained to you shortly. But you _do_ belong here. And Heliohapt would like to have your friendship. You are more important than you might think.”

Spartos was getting very tired of hearing that all the time. Between Erondol and now this guy… well, at least Armakan seemed friendly, for now. Still… he was tired of being left in the dark as to what he was _exactly._ He looked over at Sharrkan, who just nodded a little bit.

“I… alright. I will stay here, for a while…” He said reluctantly.

Armakan seemed pleased with this and nodded. “Heliohapt thanks you, fair _tereska._ You will not be disappointed, or put in any more danger.”

Spartos nodded some before Sharrkan grabbed his arm gently, whisking him away. They went outside, onto a balcony and Spartos blinked a few times at the sight. The view was… amazing to say the least. The land seemed to be mostly desert, and there were many short buildings in the city. Over in the distance, there were a line of pyramids. A river of pink liquid ran around the perimeter, and a large waterfall in the side of a mountain seemed to be the source. The sky was a light violet color, stars shining brightly.

“You like it?” Sharrkan asked with a grin. “This is my home; Heliohapt.”

“It looks beautiful…” Spartos said earnestly before turning to look at him seriously. “Weren’t you injured terribly?”

“I could say the same to you.” Sharrkan chuckled. “We have really great medicines here that’ll heal you up quick. We, uh… We were actually hesitant to give you any because- well, humans can’t have them. It’ll kill them.”

“But, I’m…” Spartos trailed off. The more he said ‘I’m human’ the more it felt untrue.

Sharrkan nodded slowly. “Yeah… Well, you’re not a demon or anything like that- because you have a soul. So, I believe you’re still… _mostly_ human, with some powers.”

“The _tereska_ thing?”

“Yeah…”

“What is it, exactly? What does that _mean_?”

Sharrkan heaved a deep sigh. “Well, it’s kind of a long story, so-“ He motioned to a stone bench to the side. Spartos sat down first, then Sharrkan sat beside him. “There’s this prophecy, that’s been around longer than my brother and I have. Even longer than our dad, I’m pretty sure. It’s _ancient._ And it says that our kind will experience what they call ‘dark times’. Extinctions, exorcisms, the whole like. Erondol will seem like a puny flea compared to these… things. And it’s not just Heliohapt; it’s _all_ of us. All of my friends from the other day? They, and all their people, as well as us; we’re _all_ in some deep shit. However, there is one hope. Our ray of light, as it were.”

“The _tereska._ ” Spartos clued together. “…Me.”

Sharrkan nodded. “You… The _tereska._ We don’t know who or _what_ they are, just that they have this incredible power to save us. And once we experience this… being, we’ll just _know._ ” He turned to face him. “That night… The first night I ever met you, as soon as you agreed, I knew you were different. And once I held your soul in my hand, I knew you were something _powerful._ ”

“But… I still don’t understand. How does everyone else just _know?_ How have I had this… powerful _thing,_ and never even know it?”

“I couldn’t tell you.” Sharrkan shrugged. “I don’t know. I don’t even know what all this _tereska_ business is, what all this ‘power’ entails, or these ‘dark times’. I want to tell you more, I do. But I don’t- _no one_ knows the details.”

Spartos sighed, running his hands over his face. “So, I’m some ‘savior’ that’s supposed to save your species, and I have no idea how, or _what,_ or- or-“

“Hey, calm down.” Sharrkan grabbed his forearms and then his hands. “It’s okay. It will be okay. All of us will help, and you won’t be alone.”

Spartos stared at him for a few moments, a sick feeling creeping in his stomach. The fact that he was here, not on Earth, was already upsetting. But the fact that their entire existence depended on him, it made him dizzy. He felt the stinging in his eyes that only meant tears, despite his best efforts to keep them at bay. “I don’t want to do this.” He says, before letting out a small sob. “I shouldn’t be doing this. I’m not _meant_ for this. I-I’m just a _human_. I’m _not_ some… savior. Look at me!” He gestured at himself in the strange clothes. “I don’t belong here! I don’t- I-I’m not… Is this even _real?_ ”

“Hey, okay, calm down, okay?” Sharrkan gave his hands a gentle squeeze. “Listen to me- it’s going to be _okay._ I will always, always be here with you. By your side. You’re not alone, and I will do anything and everything to help you prepare. Just because you’re here now, and Erondol happened, doesn’t mean it’s all going to go to shit right _now._ Here, look-“ He stood up, tugging Spartos up with him and motioned to the city. “Everything is okay, right now. Everyone is doing fine, and people are happy. We have time, alright?”

Spartos looked between Sharrkan and the city below them. Everywhere else seemed calm, like everything was just normal as can be. Meanwhile ‘normal’ seemed like something from a dream long ago. But Sharrkan seemed confident and determined. Spartos nodded a little bit, wiping his tears from his eyes. “Okay… But- But, um, what about my brother?”

“He’ll be okay. I’ll check on him every now and then, alright? But, for now, until we know everything that’s going on, you should stay with me, here. It’s harder for monsters like captain no-face to get here than Earth.”

“Okay… O-Okay… I can, I’ll stay here…”

Sharrkan nodded, grinning a little. “Good. It means a lot, to all of us…”

“How- How are you, by the way? Are you… y’know, yourself?”

“Redeemed?” His grin grew even more. “Yep. 100% myself once again. Oh, which reminds me.” He opened his palm, and the purple orb danced in his palm. He extended it towards Spartos before the redhead held up a hand.

“Not yet.” He said softly. “Not until it’s all over.”

Sharrkan furrowed his brow. “You don’t want it?”

“Not now. Not until all these ‘dark times’ and… whatever else are over. I won’t feel like myself again, until it is. And I don’t want to.”

Sharrkan blinked at that before laughing. He closed his hand and his soul went away. “You are _really_ something, you know that?”

Spartos smiled just a little bit, nodding some. “So you’ve told me.”

“Come on,” Sharrkan grabbed his hand again and nodded his head towards the city. “I’m gonna show you around Heliohapt.”


	11. Someone Like Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spartos visits Mystras, meets a new person, and suffers his first real argument with Sharrkan.

Spartos sighed to himself as he slipped on his sandals. Heliohapt was beautiful all right, but after a few days, all he wanted to do was go home. He missed the normalcy of it. Even if he had to deal with Sharrkan, he’d take that. Ever since he’d explained all the _tereska_ information, Spartos had been racked with nightmares. Not only did their people’s very existence depend on him, but he still knew so _little._ And there was always the likely possibility of him failing… As much as Sharrkan got on his nerves, he couldn’t let him or his kind die. And what would happen to Spartos, or his brother? He could only guess…

Sharrkan burst into his room, a small smile on his face. “Hey, you wanna come with me?”

Spartos blinked at him. “Where?”

“Earth. Check on your brother, make sure he’s still okay, and that he doesn’t suspect anything.”

“Yes!” Spartos jumped up, and then paused and cleared his throat. “I-I mean, sure… yeah…”

Sharrkan just chuckled with amusement and held a hand out to him. “Come on then, ‘human’.” What used to feel like an insult, now felt more like a playful nickname. If Spartos didn’t know any better, he’d say some form on endearment. But… no. That wasn’t possible.

He nodded a little before Sharrkan grabbed his arm, pulling him close and then wrapping an arm against his middle. Before Spartos could even protest, the world was twisting, morphing around and making Spartos more than a little motion-sick. But it was over within the same second. He nearly fell over before Sharrkan caught him with both arms. “Woah, you okay there?”

“What… the heck was that?” Spartos moaned, holding his stomach.

“We’re on Earth now.” Sharrkan replied with a grin. “I forgot the effect it has on humans… My bad.”

Spartos blinked at him, and then shook his head when he realized how close he was. “It’s fine. You can let go now…”

Sharrkan did, and Spartos took a minute for the dizziness to go away. When he focused again, he realized he was in his bedroom. The covers were still thrown about haphazardly, much to Spartos’ chagrin. But he’d fully expected he’d be home later to make the bed again… It’d only been a little over a week, but it felt like an eternity since he’d been home.

“Come on. Your brother’s probably freaked.” Sharrkan said, grabbing his hand and tugging him out into the hall.

They started descending the stairs to the living room, before Spartos paused when he heard laughter that was not his brother’s in the living room. He exchanged a look with Sharrkan before they both hurried downstairs.

“Then, when he was trying to climb out, he fell _again,_ right on his face!” A stranger exclaimed before he and Mystras both laughed.

Spartos blinked and cleared his throat as he entered the living room. “Hey, Mystras.” He greeted lamely.

“Hey, Spartos!” His brother grinned, waving a hand. “Glad to see you’re home.”

“Yeah… Uh, who’s this?” He motioned to the guest sitting on the couch beside Mystras.

“Oh, you remember Hakuryuu, that kid in high school that you tutored? This is his older brother, Hakuren.”

The stranger smiled and waved. “Hey~ It’s nice to meet you. Thank you for helping my little brother out.”

“O-Oh.” Spartos blinked and then waved his hands a little. “That was a few months ago…”

“Still, my older brother and I had been out of town for… a while, so I wanted to meet some people. Hakuryuu told me about you. He didn’t mention your brother, though.”

Hakuren grinned at Mystras, who just laughed again. Spartos could just tell there was something a little more between them- they definitely did not _just_ meet, but he wouldn’t question it. He just nodded a little, smiling politely. “Well, it is good to meet you.”

“Oh, and this is Spartos’ boyfriend, Sharrkan.” Mystras introduced, making Spartos splutter a little.

“H-He’s not my boyfriend!” He denied, his face flushing. “He’s _just_ a friend.”

“Hm… _okay._ ” Mystras replied as though he didn’t believe him.

Sharrkan laughed lightly, resting an arm around his shoulders. “He’s just shy, don’t worry about him~”

Spartos frowned a little and pinched him arm. “W-Whatever. I’m going out.” He muttered and headed toward the door.

“Hey, wait for me!” Sharrkan followed after him.

“It was nice meeting you!” Hakuren called.

Spartos just ignored it and walked outside, biting the inside of his cheek. “I don’t even think he realized I was gone for a whole week.”

“He probably just figured you were with me. Which isn’t exactly a lie.” Sharrkan shrugged and Spartos glanced at him.

“I wasn’t with you for like, three days.”

Sharrkan paused at that and then frowned. “Okay, true…”

Spartos blinked at the solemn look that overtook Sharrkan’s features. It didn’t suit him, and Spartos didn’t like it. “That wasn’t your fault, you know…”

Sharrkan scoffed. “Only it kind of was.” He said and then shrugged. “It’s fine. We got you back, and you’re safe.” He put on another grin and then glanced back at the house. “That guy though… He’s just like Mystras.”

“Yeah, I know. They almost seem like the same person.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Sharrkan shook his head and Spartos blinked. “I mean, someone brought him back from the dead, too…”

“Wait, really? How can you tell?”

“Well, it’s kinda like when you can tell if someone’s not themselves, like if they’re drunk or high. It’s not a big difference, mere mortals wouldn’t be able to tell. But we can. I’m just kind of curious about his situation.”

“Do you think he knows?”

“Probably not. Most mortals brought back don’t remember dying, or even being sick or injured in the first place.” Sharrkan shrugged. “No matter. Do you want to head back to Heliohapt now?”

Spartos looked between him and his home. The part of him that was worried about Mystras being on his own was now gone. Perhaps he never should’ve worried in the first place; Mystras was a fully capable adult. He practically took care of Spartos when he was little because Darius could hardly be bothered. Even if Sharrkan assured him Mystras was now 100% again, however, he still worried about his condition. But he knew somewhere that Mystras was able to handle all things from this world. And it seemed like Hakuren might stick around more…

He turned back to Sharrkan and nodded a little. “Yeah… Let’s go back.”

<><><><><><><><><> 

When they arrived back in Heliohapt, one of the men that stuck around Armakan all the time stood in the doorway of the room. “His Majesty wants to talk to you, and the _tereska,_ my lord.”

Sharrkan nodded once. “We’ll be right there.” He turned to Spartos, petting his head gently. “Are you okay?”

Spartos just nodded a little. “I’ll be fine. Let’s go.”

Sharrkan nodded again and led the way to the throne room. Armakan looked exactly as he had the first time Spartos had seen him. He seemed bored as Sharrkan and Spartos stood before him.

“What did you want?” Sharrkan asked with such casualty and sassiness, Spartos was surprised.

“I have information. About him.” Armakan jerked his chin at Spartos, surprising him even more.

“What? How? I thought we already knew everything that was available to us?” Sharrkan questioned.

“I was curious, so I went back through our oldest records. According to it, the _tereska_ is actually able to give their power to someone of pure, royal blood.” This bit of information made Spartos’ stomach lurch. Give it to someone else? Then he’d be free… right? “As much as it _pains_ me,” Armakan continued. “You’re the only one that fits, Sharrkan. If you both want, as much as I do-“ He gestured between them.

“Yes!” Spartos exclaimed without even thinking. Maybe it was cowardly, or selfish of him, but he wanted rid of it. He wanted a way out. He didn’t want this responsibility, or this power. He glanced over at Sharrkan, who just looked unhappy.

“Why?” He asked. “Why would we do that?”

“So the power is in the hands of a demon, someone that knows our kind, our pain, our weaknesses and strengths.” Armakan said.

“But it’s not meant to _be_ one of us, whether we want it to or not.”

“But it’s possible-“

“That doesn’t mean it’s meant to be! The _prophecy_ says that it is to be a human person, someone worthy. And that’s Spartos!”

“Sharrkan, please.” Spartos pleaded, grabbing a hold of his wrist. “It’s okay. I don’t want it.”

“Why not? You’re worthy of having it… I _know_ you, and I know you’re very capable of it. Aren’t we friends!? Don’t you _want_ to help us!?”

“O-Of course I do! But I can’t… I’m not meant for this. I’m _only_ a human. I don’t even know how to fight another person, let alone a… monster!”

“You _are_ meant for this. I want _you_ to have it.” Sharrkan hissed. “I refuse to take it.” He tore his arm out of Spartos’ grip and stormed out of the throne room.

Spartos watched him leave, frowning before he ran after him. “Sharrkan, wait, _please._ I’ll still help you! I-I just don’t want… this!”

“Well, you have to!” Sharrkan yelled and then slammed the door to his bedroom.

“Sharrkan…” Spartos frowned when he heard the lock turn. “Stop being childish! Talk to me, please!”

“You’re the one that’s childish!” Sharrkan’s muffled voice argued. “Whining and crying because you have something you don’t want. Don’t you think everyone feels like that? Or wants something that they _don’t_ have? Don’t you think I’ve _wanted_ to become a human, for my whole life!?”

Spartos, growing angry, kicked the door. “So, what, this is you refusing to let me be a normal human because you’re jealous that you can’t?”

“Yes! Fine! That’s _exactly_ it!” Sharrkan threw something at the door.

Spartos huffed under his breath, leaning his back against the door and crossing his arms. “Like I said, childish. That’s exactly why you should _understand._ ”

“Well I don’t!” The door swung open and Spartos fell back with a noise of surprise, until Sharrkan caught him in one arm. He looked annoyed and slightly amused at the same time. “Idiot.”

Spartos huffed and tried to stand on his own feet, but Sharrkan held a strong, almost painful, grip on him. “Sharrkan… Please?”

“No. Spartos, it was _meant_ to be _you_. I know it was! You’re meant for this, _made_ for this! And like I said the other day, I’ll always be here to help you. And so will our friends and allies! And I can teach you how to fight. So… don’t lose hope… or that power? There’s a lot of people, like me, that believe in you… So don’t let us down.”

Spartos frowned at him. “But… wouldn’t they believe in their own prince more? Than a stranger, and a human?”

“Maybe… But, they already know you, and believe!” Sharrkan sighed. “Just… give it a while, okay? We can… really think this over…”

Spartos glanced at him and then sighed as well. “Fine… I can do that.”

Sharrkan smiled a little and finally let him stand by himself before he pulled him in for a tight hug. “Thank you… I know I was… a brat for a while, and treated you awfully. You didn’t deserve that.”

“Yeah, well… You did help me get back at my dad, so.” Spartos shrugged before giving into the intense warmth that was Sharrkan, hugging him back.

Sharrkan laughed lightly, patting the back of his head and letting the red strands of hair run between his fingers. “That was fun… I wish I could’ve seen his initial reaction.”

“Me too.” Spartos nodded a bit, and then started laughing lightly. “You should’ve seen his face when I told him I’d been sleeping with a guy, too.”

“I’m sorry I missed it.” Sharrkan chuckled.

Spartos just nodded a little bit, closing his eyes as he leaned his head against the other male’s shoulder. He liked this contact; not just having sex, but still a closeness he didn’t know he craved. He could fall asleep like this, and he realized he _wanted_ to fall asleep like this, every night. But… did he crave the general relationship…

Or did he crave, no… _love_ Sharrkan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I start writing the tooth-rotting fluff and love stuff yet- plz? T^T


	12. The Princess Bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spartos is still conflicted over his feelings before things go dark once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another chapter that's like nothing but dialogue *sigh*

For days, Spartos tried his hardest not to think about the possibility of Sharrkan being able to take this power away. He understood why he wanted him to keep it, sure. But at the same time, he felt like Sharrkan was just better equipped for it… for the responsibility, and the “glory” that would come for saving their people.

But then thoughts about Sharrkan led to… _other_ thoughts about Sharrkan, and that was almost worse. There was no way he was actually in _love_ with the guy- right? He was a _demon,_ after all. And even if he did have this _tereska_ power, Spartos was still just a regular human. Humans- the very species that Sharrkan seemed to despise not so long ago. Although, that time did seem like it was forever ago now…

Spartos sighed to himself as he sat in the middle of the garden in Heliohapt. It was a nice place- the only place full of greens in this desert-like place. In the center was a small lake full of that pink water-like liquid. Surrounding the garden were tall trees. It was like a little oasis. It was the only real place Spartos felt like he was close to home.

“Thought I’d find you here.” Sharrkan said as he walked into the small area. “What’s the matter?”

“Nothing.” Spartos shrugged a shoulder. “Just… thinking.”

Sharrkan nodded as he took a seat in the grass beside him. “I know it must’ve been a lot for you, all this.”

Spartos scoffed. “That’s an understatement. The first night we met was ‘a lot’. This is… inconceivable.”

“I do not think that word means what you think it means.”

Spartos blinked and then just stared at Sharrkan. “ _You_ know Princess Bride?”

Sharrkan laughed and grinned at him. “I remember you saying once that it was like, your favorite movie.”

“…you actually pay attention to things I say?”

“What do you take me for, a jerk?”

Spartos elected not to say anything, but Sharrkan huffed and pouted anyway. “It was a pretty good movie.” Spartos just nodded a little bit, wrapping his arms around his knees until Sharrkan nudged him a little. “Y’know,” He said carefully. “You never told me how your brother, uh… _died,_ in the first place.”

Spartos blinked at him. “I didn’t think it mattered…”

Sharrkan shrugged. “Maybe not. I was just curious.”

Spartos studied him for a moment before turning his attention back to the pond before him. It wasn’t a night he particularly liked to remember, but it wasn’t so painful now anymore. “It was an accident…” He said softly. “He went out the get the mail, and the next thing I know, there’s this… _awful_ sound of tires screeching, and metal crunching. Mystras, was able to walk back into the house, but… he- it was awful. All the _blood,_ and his body, and… Well, I guess you saw…”

Sharrkan nodded solemnly. “Yeah… It looked pretty bad.” He frowned a little and reached over to rest a hand on his arm. “I’m sorry. That must’ve been… traumatizing.”

“That’s another understatement.” Spartos rolled his eyes a little. “But… you did bring him back, so…”

“After taking your soul away from you.”

“Ah, well…” Spartos shrugged a bit, leaning his cheek against his knee as he glanced at Sharrkan. “Who needs a soul when you’re this _tereska._ ”

Sharrkan laughed. “That’s the spirit!”

Spartos smiled some before he furrowed his brow a little. “Why… are you being so nice now?” He had to ask.

“What do you mean?”

“Well… before, you were just… really arrogant, and pushy, and rude. But now… you’re, nicer. You act more like a real friend.”

“Are we not real friends?”

“You know what I meant…”

Sharrkan sighed a little bit and nodded once. “Yeah… Well, I guess a part of me thought demons are a lot better than all you humans. And I guess another part of me didn’t want to risk getting too close to humans again, and risk… losing you. Feeling that pain again.”

“That’s… understandable, I suppose.” Spartos shrugged. “Although I don’t know if I can forgive the barging in on me in the shower thing.”

“Hey, those Cheetos were good and I was excited to talk about them!”

Spartos couldn’t help but just laugh, which made Sharrkan smile happily. He hated seeing Spartos so depressed and uncomfortable the first few days here. Not that he could blame him. But if he could give him any sort of happiness, he’d do anything.

Before he could dwell too much on that feeling, he leaned over to press a gentle kiss on his lips, surprising both of them. And it didn’t turn needy, or hot like all the other ones had. It was just a quick, gentle kiss.

Spartos blinked once he pulled away. “What was that?”

Sharrkan shrugged a little bit. “I-I don’t know… I just… felt like doing that.” He huffed, flushing just a little. “I can take it back-“

“Okay, first of all, you can’t take a kiss back. And second, that’s… not necessary.”

Sharrkan grinned slightly and poked his exposed side. “Don’t start falling for me now~” He teased.

Spartos, however, flushed a dark ruby color and was suddenly standing up. “I-I wouldn’t fall for you!” He yelled defensively before practically running back inside the palace. Sharrkan sat there in a dazed stun as he watched him leave, confused as to what just happened.

<><><><><><><><><> 

When Sharrkan next saw him at dinner, he took a seat right beside him and grinned some.

“So, I forgot to ask earlier- how are you liking it here?”

Spartos shrugged a little bit. “It’s alright. It’s not _home,_ though.”

“It is for me.” Sharrkan nudged him, and Spartos rolled his eyes.

“You know what I meant, idiot.”

“Oho- getting smart now, are we?” Sharrkan grinned. “Don’t forget I could still kill you if I wanted.”

“Only you won’t- because you _need_ me.” Spartos retorted, grinning back at him.

“Not if I take the power for myself.”

“Please, be my guest.”

Sharrkan just laughed. “My answer is still no. It belongs to you.”

“So then you won’t kill me. So I win.”

“Fine, fine. For _now._ ” Sharrkan shook his head a little. “You should be a lawyer, y’know.”

“Does Heliohapt even need lawyers?”

“Sure, sometimes. Maybe… Okay, maybe not. But when you go back to Earth, you should.”

“When I go back?” Spartos arched a brow. “You mean ‘if’. Don’t forget, it’s still quite possible I could die.”

“No you won’t.” Sharrkan said firmly. “I won’t allow it.”

“Won’t you?” Spartos tilted his head slightly.

“No, I won’t. I’ll protect you, I promise. You have to make it back to your brother, after all.”

Spartos blinked at him before shaking his head. “You’re so weird…” He said with a light laugh. “And somehow you always find some ways to surprise me.”

“I can be very surprising, you know.” Sharrkan smirked.

Spartos was about to reply before someone burst into the dining hall noisily. “M-M-My lord!” He yelled in a panic. “Majesty! Th-They’re here!”

“Who’s here?” Armakan asked calmly.

“The Faceless Ones!”

Armakan and Sharrkan both suddenly stood up on their feet. “Gather our forces,” Armakan ordered. “Close up the cities. Get the civilians inside.” He turned to Sharrkan. “Keep him,” He motioned to Spartos. “By your side at _all_ times. Defend him with your _life._ ”

“Sharrkan,” Spartos said in a shaky voice, tugging on the chain around his throat. “Is that…?”

“Erondol.” Sharrkan said grimly.


End file.
